Savage Saviors
by SharonH
Summary: AU. Not Book compliant. The war is over. The Order of the Phoenix was victorious, and Voldemort is gone for good. Three Muggles stumble into the Leaky Cauldron, and the Witching world will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an evil dachshund and a passive/aggressive shih tzu. These characters belong to JKR.

A/N: AU, I'll try to keep them in character, but I'll probably fail. Is it Mary Sue? Probably, again I'll try not to, but...probably fail. Not book compliant in all aspects.

Pairings: SS/OC; LM/OC; DM/OC; RL/OC; and a hint of HG/RW; HP/GW; FW/OC; and GW/OC.

A year had passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord. The followers of Voldemort; the men and women who had not been killed in the final battle, had been slowly but surely taken into custody. There were still some stragglers, but the Ministry, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, were certain those would be apprehended soon. There had been many deaths on both sides of the war, and it had taken months to begin reconstruction; the survivors had to learn to not only rebuild their lives, but also their worlds. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had brought much destruction and death to the wizarding world as a whole; not to mention the innocent Muggles he'd sacrificed.

Hogwarts, the site of the final battle, had been ravaged, and the past year had been spent repairing that damage. The school would be ready to receive students once again come the fall. Though she looked forward to her students returning, it was with a heavy heart that Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, began to assemble the invitations to new and old students alike; so many children who would not be returning to finish their schooling, so many faces gone forever. It was still next to impossible for her to grasp, and accept that Albus was dead. Even now with his portrait sleeping above the fire place in the Headmaster's office.

Severus Snape had killed him, thereby saving young Draco Malfoy from that brutality of the act of murder. When Harry Potter had informed them of Snape's actions, all had felt both horrified and betrayed. Then they'd found the pensieve and its memories; Dumbledore's memories. Snape had only done as ordered. Minerva remembered the feelings that had run through her body at that time. She'd felt betrayed by Albus. Why hadn't he told her of his impending death? She felt horror for Snape. How could Dumbledore have put that task on the man's shoulders after all the man had already done for the Order? After everything Snape had already gone through and given up? The Aurors had found Snape dying, in the Shrieking Shack; dying from the venom of the large snake Voldemort kept with him. They hadn't wanted to save him, but had done so anyhow. Then they'd made to take him to Azkaban. Neither Harry Potter and his friends, nor Minerva had let that happen. No, Severus Snape had not spent a day in any prison. Instead he'd recuperated in St. Mungo's; in a bed next to Remus Lupin no less.

Remus had suffered greatly at the hands of Fenrir Grayback, and had almost died. When he'd learned of the death of his young wife, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva had been sure Remus had wanted to die, but she'd reminded him that he now had a son to raise. Theodore Sirius Lupin needed his father, and this had been what gave the werewolf the will to go on. The Weasley family had also been hit by loss. Bill Weasley had been disfigured by Grayback, and Charlie Weasley had died. George Weasley had lost his ear, and his twin Fred had almost lost his life, he was still in St. Mungo's. All these months later and he still wasn't one hundred percent. One could only hope that one day he was. Hermione Granger had lost her family, and Draco Malfoy had lost his mother. Surprisingly, it had been Lucius Malfoy who'd saved not only Lupin, but the Weasley twins, and Hermione Granger. Minerva took a sip of wine that one of the house elves had left for her and stared into the fire. She had to admit she was surprised by the Death Eater's decision to switch sides to the Order. She was also grateful. Minverva sighed, and dragged her gaze back to the invitations in front of her. One in particular had caught her attention as she hadn't recognized the child…and that was odd. There were very few children who transferred between the schools of magic. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away. She would need to go to Diagon Alley to make some purchases, so it would be wise of her to take herself off to bed for the evening. The invitations could be completed later.

&

Catalina Barron's heart was racing as she pulled her two daughters along behind her. She ran and couldn't remember the last time she'd run as fast or for as long. All three were sobbing, and she knew the two girls were tiring. The only thing that was keeping them all moving was the fear. If he found them now it would be bad; worse than before.

Hysteria tried to creep its way up her throat, but she knew she couldn't let it escape. It would take all of her energy, and she couldn't afford that. She needed to be strong; she needed to be strong to get her two daughters to somewhere safe. It seemed as though this would be an impossible task. It was as if there were no doors or entrances where they could slip in and hide. She felt wretched pain in her mid section, and couldn't help the cough that left her throat. The metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth and she knew that the injuries he'd inflicted were severe.

He'd found them, but how? How had he found them? They'd been so careful, had run so far…She thought that by traveling to London, crossing the ocean, it would be far enough away that he would give up. Now she felt the fool. Hadn't he said he would never give up? Hadn't he said that no matter where she went or where she ran to he'd find her and bring her back? Yes, he'd said bring her back or do worse. Currently she was feeling the effects of 'do worse'. Tears streamed down her face clouding her vision, and she knew she couldn't keep going. "I must stop." she gasped. "You two must go on. Go, and don't look back." she told them strongly.

"Never!" Her oldest swore. "We would never leave you Mama." Fear and concern were overwhelming the girl. Her mother was hurt very badly, and she needed a hospital, but there was no way they could get her to one. Not without him knowing, and finding them. Even now she knew he was close and would catch up to them soon. "We must go on, please Mama!"

"In here!" The younger girl cried and started tugging the others towards what looked to be a closed down tavern. "Come, quickly, there are people and they'll help us!"

"What are you talking about?" The older girl snapped. "We can't break into some empty building; he'll find us for sure!"

The younger frowned at her older sister as if the girl had rocks in her head. "What are you talking about? It's not empty, and we wouldn't be breaking in!" She didn't continue speaking; instead, she continued pulling and pushing until she finally pulled them right into a doorway. The girl opened what appeared to be a blackened and rusted door, and all but shoved the other two into the bar. All three looked around in astonishment.

The girl had in fact been correct. From the outside it had appeared to be abandoned. However, not only was the door not locked, but it was a functioning bar, with a barkeeper, and patrons. It had been silent on the street, but upon entering the sounds of laughter, conversations, and faint strains of some type of music could be heard. As soon as the door shut at their backs all sound inside ceased. The barkeep stared at them with a mouth gaping open in shock. Every person in the bar with the exception of that man was wearing strange clothing; although even his clothing was a bit…off. It looked as if they'd dressed up for Halloween early, or perhaps a costume party. Some of the people had begun to mutter softly to each other as all eyes stared at the newcomers.

An older, stately woman, with some type of red robes and cloak, left her two companions, and approached. The woman looked to be in her sixties, and was lovely. She held herself erect, looked at them from dark brown, intelligent eyes, and her dark hair, liberally streaked with gray, was pulled up on top of her head. When she spoke it was with a soft Scottish brogue. "Are you perhaps lost?" she asked kindly.

Minerva couldn't believe her eyes. Three Muggles had just entered The Leaky Cauldron. She couldn't remember that ever happening. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the youngest of the three; a lovely blonde girl with dark brown eyes. No, only two Muggles, for now it was easy for her to see the power in the young woman; power that had not even been realized. The oldest of the three, perhaps the two girls' mother, looked as if someone had taken a Bludger to her. The two girls were also bruised, but not to the extent of the woman. If she was not mistaken the woman's lips were tinged with blood.

"We are very lost." the older of the teenage girls whispered anxiously as she looked at the people staring at them.

"Please…" The woman all but whimpered. "We are terribly sorry to burst in on your party, but we just need someplace to hide, just for a few moments…please…"

Minerva's head tilted to the side. Americans; this was becoming even more interesting. "Severus. Remus." she called over her shoulder as she still looked upon the three women who'd entered. Her two companions approached from the bar, and as the men towered over the three, it was as if they huddled into each other even closer. Minerva felt her heart ache. She knew abuse when she saw it. They feared the men. She met Remus's sympathetic glance, and Severus's scowling countenance. "What are your names?" she asked softly.

"I-I am Catalina Barron. These are my daughters Ophelia and Lysistrata." the badly injured woman answered. It surprised her; she didn't know why she'd just told these strangers that. They'd had false names that they'd been using. Tears again began to leak from her eyes. "Please don't call the police."

"Don't worry my dear." Minerva assured her, "We have no intentions of contacting your authorities."

A booming voice suddenly sounded causing everyone to jerk. The voice came from outside. It was deep and masculine, and very angry. The man was screaming profanities and threats.

"Oh Gods." Catalina choked, and pulled her daughters closer ignoring the pain it caused. Both girls trembled.

Minerva barely moved her head in a nod, and Severus dropped to one knee in front of the women and pulled a stoppered vial from some hidden pocket inside of his black cloaks. "Drink this." he murmured to the battered blonde woman in front of him. His lips were thin, and tight, and his black eyes stared at her unblinking as she met them with her own set of navy blue. "It will help the pain, and it will not hurt you." he promised.

The man outside was getting closer, and the older of the two teenage girls cried out as she heard him hit something outside. Remus stepped forward and gently offered both girls his hands. "Come, why don't we come away from the door and we can sit somewhere more comfortable. Perhaps get you something to eat and drink."

The blonde woman, Catalina, was still drinking the liquid the dark man in front of her had offered. It tasted bitter, but for some reason she felt compelled to do as he suggested. She looked at her daughters and nodded for them to go with the other man. She could still see them, and that was what she cared about. Plus, if they were away from the door it meant that there was more chance for them to run if he found them.

Minerva's mind was whirling. Lysistrata…Lysistrata Marie Barron if her guess was accurate. That's who the girl had to be. She'd found the invitation in the sixth years and hadn't recognized the name. Now the girl was here. It was the girl who'd brought the other two with her. What twist of fate was this? Severus had stood and moved away from the woman. Already Catalina Barron looked much better, but there was still damage. "You need medical attention." Again Minerva spoke softly.

Catalina could only nod, and she jumped as the screaming man searched outside for them. "I know." she whispered. "I know, but I can't go. I'll be fine."

"I doubt that." Severus muttered, still scowling down at the woman.

"Just a few more moments…" the plea was barely audible.

The oldest of the woman's daughters, Ophelia, cried out as a man's face peered into the glass square of The Leaky Cauldron. "No!"

Catalina rushed from her chair, knocking it over in the process, and scrabbled across the cold stone floor towards her daughters. "We have to run!"

"Calm yourself my lady." Remus murmured and moved to help the blonde woman, but the dark haired girl still gripped his robes. "He cannot see inside. He cannot see us." he promised as he tried to soothe the young brunette girl with the same blue eyes as her mother.

Severus rolled his eyes, moved towards the woman on the ground, and sighed heavily. "Probably did more damage flopping about like that."

"Ho-how is that possible?" Ophelia grasped at her mother's shoulder. Other patrons of the bar had now moved to get a closer look at the mad man screaming outside, and looking into the bar.

Minerva also looked at the man, and couldn't repress a shudder from moving through her body. He was handsome, but his face was cruel; dark eyes, dark hair, and a powerful build. The man easily outweighed the women even though Catalina was a tall woman. But…what if these women had done something requiring Muggle punishment? Something breaking some rule or law? Minerva found herself doubting this; however she could not just ignore the possibility. "Severus." She murmured and he moved to her. "I must know if these women have committed some crime."

Severus Snape frowned. He should have stayed at Hogwarts. Now he was going to have to deal with this Muggle even more than he'd already had to. "Fine." He muttered. Once again he knelt in front of the battered blonde woman whose eyes were caught on the Muggle still rampaging outside. Now that his mood was going to pot, he almost wished the fool would somehow manage to enter the bar so he could curse the baboon. "I need you to look at me. I'm going to check you for….concussion." he made up some excuse quickly and almost rolled his eyes again.

"Bu…"

"I assure you Madame, that idiot will not enter the bar." He told her tersely. Her eyes still on the doorway where Abraham's face had only been moments before, finally Catalina focused on the man in front of her. She paid no attention to his abrupt tone, or his sarcasm; instead focusing on the fact that he was helping them.

"If he heard that it would be bad…I shouldn't have come in…if he finds people helping us you'll all be in danger." Her words caused a chuckle to go through the room, and even the dour man in front of her smirked slightly.

"You can rest assured Madame that is not a concern of ours." He met her eyes and muttered a word under his breath. Only moments later he stood and moved back to Minerva. The blonde girl was frowning at him, and moved to help her mother into a chair next to the fire. "The girl is a witch." He murmured. "They've broken no laws. The man is the woman's ex husband. Strangely, I was not able to read very much. The woman has some type of natural ability to block me. I was able to see some." Severus shrugged.

"What were you able to see?"

"The man has followed them here from America. The woman is positive the man will kill her. They have a room in town, but it is unknown how safe that is."

Remus had heard the conversation as he joined them. "We cannot send them back out there. Muggles or not."

"What would you have us do Lupin? Invite them for a sleepover?" Severus cracked.

Minerva sighed. She did not need the two with her to begin their bickering. "The girl…she's on the invitation list for the fall."

"Minerva…" Severus could already see what the woman was thinking and he didn't need to perform Legilimens to know it.. "You can't be considering…"

"Remus, I believe we may have found you the nanny you've been looking for." Paying no attention to her grimacing Potions Master, she moved past him to the women. Slowly the other wizarding folk had gone back to their meals, and quiet conversation, although occasionally their eyes would flicker to their uninvited guests. "I believe we might be able to assist each other. Would you care to discuss it?"

Catalina looked at the woman in front of her. Abraham's screams were growing distant outside in the London evening. Still, she wanted no part in leaving this place…it was different here. These people were different. Not just the way they dressed, but they themselves. She'd seen for herself when he'd looked in the window and it was as if he could see nothing. She wondered what he had seen. Her daughters now sat at a table, weary and frightened, but someone had brought them food and drinks. It probably seemed like nothing to these people, but Catalina was not used to even these small acts of kindness. "Yes." She whispered in response. "Let's discuss it."

&

"My name is Minerva McGonagall." She began as the four females sat at the table near the fire. They'd taken some time to let the Barron ladies eat, and there were few bar patrons left. Remus and Severus stood slightly off to the side at the bar itself. "I'm Headmistress at a school located in Scotland. It's a very special school actually. Surprisingly enough, this evening was not the first time I'd heard the name of Lysistrata Barron." Minerva took in the tired shock on the woman's face, but continued on. "You see, there is an invitation she will be receiving inviting her to attend Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" All Catalina could think was what a strange name for a private school, and how had they gotten Lyssy's name?

"Yes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva waited for her words to sink in. The teens were both silent, staring at her through wide eyes. Catalina felt like her mind was on overload.

"What? What kind of school is that? I've never heard of anything like it? Is this some sort of joke?"

"I assure you, I would not joke in this matter. I never joke when I'm offering someone a job." Minerva again let a few moments pass before speaking, and then spent the next hour explaining her world to the two Muggles and one new witch-to-be.


	2. Chapter 2

Catalina lay silently on the small cot in the room that Minerva and Tom, the barkeeper, had led them up to. Ophelia and Lyssy were sleeping on the double bed, and her heart almost ached with relief to hear their quiet breathing. She was still in shock over the things Minerva McGonagall had shared with her earlier. She'd wanted to believe it was all a joke, but she'd learned as a child that many things in the world were possible. If she were honest with herself it also explained a lot when it came to her youngest child as well. Lyssy had always been different…special. Not that Ophelia wasn't special, because she was, but where Ophelia had received some of the same…traits as her mother, Lyssy had been inexplicable. Catalina had tried her best to help but she couldn't explain things she herself didn't understand.

The pain was still running through her body, though not as violent as it had been. Now the razor sharp edge of it was dulled, and if she didn't move much she could almost ignore it. Minerva McGonagall had informed her that they would have something for her in the morning that would make her better. Catalina hadn't known how to explain that nothing ever really got better. When it looked like it would…well, that's when it all turned into an illusion and Hell came back.

She'd agreed to go back with the strangers to their school. She'd agreed to take her daughters to this new world. Now she could only hope it was the right thing. It had to be better than the alternatives, right?

The door opened softly, but Catalina heard. She'd had years of perfecting the art of listening for people to sneak up on her. Her eyes widened, and flickered to her daughters, but they slept on, obviously exhausted. Catalina immediately recognized Minerva and the dark man entering. She sat up and couldn't hide her wince of pain.

"Professor Snape brought you something to make you feel better Dear." Minerva murmured feeling wretched as she recognized the woman's fear.

Snape approached and silently handed the unmoving woman another vial. She didn't even blink as she looked at him out of frightened eyes. "Holding it will not have the same effect as drinking it." he murmured.

"What is it?" she asked huskily.

One dark eyebrow rose. "A healing draught."

She drank it, and made a face at the bitter taste. "It's different from the one you gave me earlier." This was more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed it was." The man's British accent was almost snide. "What I gave you earlier was not meant for serious or internal injuries. You were suffering from both. There is also a bit in there to help dull the pain."

Minerva still watched from the doorway. "In the morning we'll have Poppy, our healer, check you over just to make sure everything is healed up nicely. We'll also get your things and then go to Diagon Alley to purchase the items you'll need for Hogwarts."

Catalina gazed at the woman with dull eyes. "Perhaps it's not right for me to go with you…the girls could still go, but if he finds out where I am…if he finds out you've helped me…"

The older woman moved forward and stared into deep blue eyes. "It matters not what this man discovers. He would be quite foolish to go against anyone at Hogwarts." Minerva could see the girl's eyes starting to drift shut. Catalina Barron was a full grown woman, with two grown daughters, and still she was so young. Minerva wondered how young she'd been when she'd had her first child, the girl Ophelia.

Snape had moved over to the Headmistress. "Lucius will join us in the morning, and we shall go to collect the Muggle's belongings." he scowled.

"I know you do not agree with my decisions regarding these women Severus."

"It does not matter what I agree or disagree with Minerva, the decision has already been made. The damage has already been done. But tell me, how do you expect Muggles with no magic to survive at a school for Witchcraft?"

"The young girl is a witch Severus, and the other two…they are not, but they have their own brand of magic…something I am not familiar with, yet recognize on some level."

Snape sneered, "Whatever their abilities might be it is not true magic. Have you contacted the Minister of Magic?"

"Already done, and while not altogether pleased at my actions, he has agreed with me." Minerva sighed. "We will take them back and let them have the summer to acclimate themselves to our world…Are you sure Lucius was the right choice for this?"

"Do you not think that between Remus, myself, and Lucius we can get the meager belongings of one woman and two children?"

"I do not doubt your capabilities in retrieving their property; I merely question the idea of Lucius journeying into Muggle London to retrieve said items." Minerva told the Potions Master primly. "It isn't as if it's a secret how Lucius feels towards Muggles and Muggle-born."

"Lucius is working towards ridding himself of these prejudices." Snape assured the woman.

Minerva sighed heavily. "I will trust then that you will handle any situations which might arise in the event that one of these 'prejudices' makes itself known?"

Snape scowled at her darkly. "Of course Headmistress."

When the morning finally came it was with gray clouds and heavy thunder rolling through the sky. Minerva brought Poppy Pomphrey into the room where Catalina still lay, sleeping off the pain potion. Both women sent the teenagers out of the room after Poppy informed them she'd be down to check them after she checked their mother.

The tavern was empty except for the two men accompanying Minerva McGonagall, Tom the barkeep, and a new man with long platinum blonde hair. "Ah, Miss Ophelia and Miss Lysistrata, how nice to see you. It looks as though the sleep did you well."

Ophelia looked at the man who spoke to them. It was the same man who'd told her that her father couldn't see into the bar the night before. He seemed rather soothing. He was perhaps slightly older than her mother, in looks at least, and it seemed like perhaps his life had been hard. She could see that he wore plain black trousers, a white button down shirt, and a strange green cloak that covered him as if he wore robes. His hair was brown with a reddish tinge and he had light greenish blue eyes. If he didn't look so tired he would be rather attractive.

The second man from the night before, the man who'd given her mother something that had helped her feel better, was dark. Everything he wore was black; including his long, wavy hair, dark eyes, eyebrows, and thick eyelashes. His skin was pale, but not a sickly pale, no, this was more of an alabaster pale. He had a long hawkish nose, and in some ways he brought to her mind a visualization of a raven, or perhaps a bird of prey. Yes, definitely a predator instead of a scavenger.

The new man was very handsome. Straight, aristocratic nose, steel blue eyes, perfect mouth, flawless tan skin, and all that light blonde hair…he was what the girls referred to as 'eye candy'. He was a sharp dresser too. That gray cloak-coat thing looked expensive.

Ophelia's observations and inner musings took only seconds before she turned her attention back to the first man who'd spoken. "The sleep did help. I feel some better. Worried about Mom though." Her eyes flickered back to the stairs, and then back to the blonde man who seemed to be looking down his nose at them. "Hope you have an umbrella…it looks like rain." She addressed the man and her tone was snide causing her sister to snicker slightly.

He looked at her with an almost startled expression. "And why would it matter if I had an umbrella?" This man was as British as the first two, but his words were clipped and proper.

Ophelia crossed her arms over her chest, and raised one delicate eyebrow. "Your nose is so far up in the air that if you don't have an umbrella you'll drown if it does rain."

Remus hid a smile at the teens insult, Snape's eyes narrowed in thought, and Lucius just glared.

Lyssy felt a moment of pride for her older sister. She knew that Ophelia was snapping because she was scared, and it was her defense mechanism, but it didn't matter. They needed to appear strong in front of these new people, and you could almost feel the derision coming off the blonde man. Lyssy could feel the power running through them. Her eyes focused on the dark man. "You read my Mother's mind last night." Her tone was calm, yet still there was an accusation there. Everyone seemed to ignore Ophelia's shocked gasp.

Snape's head tilted to the side. "Indeed I did." He agreed nonchalantly.

"I don't care if you are helping us…stay out of her head." The blonde girl told him bluntly. "Hers and Ophelia's."

"No one's been in my head Lyss." Ophelia murmured.

Snape's lip curled, and he managed to hide the intrigue he felt that the girl knew whether someone had been in her head before. "When I start taking orders from children I'll let you know."

Lyssy smirked. "It was merely a suggestion Sir. Consider it a returned favor for the help you've been providing. Delving into their minds could be very bad."

"Are you threaten…" He began angrily, but was interrupted as Minerva, Poppy, and Catalina made their way down the stairs and into the room.

"Your Mum's all taken care of ladies." Poppy's voice was cheerful as she looked at the two lovely girls. "Now I get to take a look at you both."

Lucius took a moment to look at the three newest members of the Hogwarts family. The two girls were lovely, if young, and it was easy to see that they were related. The brunette was perhaps an inch taller than the blonde, and both girls were far too thin for their bodies. Something haunted the dark haired girl's denim eyes, and the anger in the blonde was almost fierce. Snape had said that he and Minerva had felt something…other when dealing with the two Muggles; Lucius didn't know what it was, but he could definitely feel it ebbing off of the brunette, as well as the mother as she made her way slowly downstairs. He turned his steely gaze to the older woman. Even unwell the woman was…exceptional. Lucius almost shook his head as the thought took him. A Muggle exceptional? Never. However, she was beautiful, even being skin and bones, with dark circles under her eyes, and faint bruises still marking her olive toned skin. There was a hint of something Mediterranean in the woman, despite the honey-gold hair.

Poppy Pomphrey had moved to the blonde girl and run her wand up and down the area directly in front of her. While checking Catalina Barron over the woman had told the healer some of the horrors she and her children had recently been through. It all seemed impossible to Poppy. Surely a father couldn't do these things? "Oh child." Poppy whispered in a soft and sad tone. "When we get to the castle I'll have several potions for you to take." She gave the girl a gentle squeeze and some of the girl's anger leaked from her eyes. Then Poppy moved to Ophelia and she did the same motions as before.

"Please…" Ophelia was scared. "Please…I'm all right." Fear gripped her slender body as she wondered how much the woman would be able to 'see'.

Poppy tried to smile, but her lips trembled and a tear leaked from her eye. "You must not move quickly. No more running, no more strenuous activity. When we get back to Hog…" the healer's voice cracked. "When we get back to Hogwarts I'll have some potions for you as well." Poppy turned to look at the men, and her voice was grim. "Did you hear me?" she snapped at them. "This girl must not do anything that would be considered physical straining!"

"We shall go and get the Barron's belongings." Snape announced, rolling his eyes at Poppy's outburst.

"A fine suggestion Severus." Minerva nodded in approval. "While you gentlemen do that we shall have some breakfast and then adjourn to Diagon Alley for our new purchases."

"Your world…" Catalina spoke softly, but it drew everyone's attention. "Does it use regular money?"

"Don't worry about that dear," Minerva turned to look at Catalina. "We'll just advance you some of your wages to get you started…"

Catalina was shaking her head. "I have money. I just needed to know if we needed to do some sort of exchange." she murmured. "I know right now we don't look as if we have funds, but we do."

"Well then, our first stop will be Gringott's, that's the wizarding bank, we can get your account set up, and they can exchange your money for you." Minerva said brightly. She hadn't been concerned with the money they would be spending, but she could see the pride in the way Catalina held her head. This was not a woman accustomed to being helped, or asking for it either.

"I will go with them to get our belongings Mama." Lyssy spoke and nodded her head towards the men.

"No!" Catalina shouted causing everyone but her daughters to jump slightly.

Lucius found himself now staring at the woman who had stood and moved to her youngest child. Her eyes had sped over the men and obviously hadn't liked what she'd seen.

Lyssy took her mother's hand into her own and tried to calm her. "Mama, one of us has to go with them to make sure they get all of our belongings. Lia can't, and you shouldn't. I'll be fine. I'm sure these three gentlemen will make sure nothing happens." She turned her chocolate eyes on the men as if to dare them to disagree.

"I can perform a simple glamour on the girl so she does not appear as she is now." Remus offered.

"I've been remiss." Minerva moved back up to Catalina. "I should have made these introductions previously. May I present Professor Remus Lupin, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lucius Malfoy, he teaches Transfigurations as well as beginning Animagus, and of course Professor Severus Snape, he is the Deputy Headmaster as well as teaches Potions. Gentlemen allow me to introduce you to Catalina, Ophelia, and Lysistrata Barron. Catalina has accepted the position of Nanny and Governess to Theodore Lupin. Lysistrata will be entering as a sixth year student, and Ophelia will be schooling with her mother…although, I'm sure if she's interested there are some classes we offer she could certainly take advantage of."

As offered, Remus cast a glamour on Lysistrata, and she ended up appearing as an older black girl with short dark locks. Her mother held her tightly before allowing her to leave with the three men. Meanwhile, Catalina and Ophelia went out the back of The Leaky Cauldron and waited silently while Minerva tapped her wand on several of the bricks on a wall before them. To their astonishment the bricks appeared to fold in upon themselves until there was an archway leading into a bustling cobblestone paved street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Minerva murmured into Catalina's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

The street that made up Diagon Alley bustled with activity. The four women moved slowly down the street, not only out of concern for Catalina and Ophelia's health, but also because the two women seemed mesmerized by all that caught their gazes. Women, men, and children hurried down the street and in and out of different stores. Just as the women were staring at the people, the same people were staring at them. Catalina smiled a bit realizing she and Ophelia were the only people there in jeans and sweaters. Everyone else seemed to be dressed in some form of robes much like Minerva and Poppy.

Minerva chuckled at the look of awe on the Barron's faces. "Come, our first stop is Gringott's. I must warn you, Gringott's is run by Goblins. They will not be anything you've ever come across before. Best to just let us do the talking unless they ask you a specific question."

"Are they a danger to us?" Catalina asked faintly.

"Goblins! As in real live Goblins?" Ophelia's mouth had dropped open.

"In our world dear many of the creatures you've only seen in fairy tales are real." Poppy comforted.

"They won't harm you as long as you don't try to take anything or break any rules." Minerva assured the blonde Muggle.

The instructions from Minerva to let the witches speak for them were easier than Catalina thought would be possible; easier because once she and her daughter got into the bank and got their first look at the Goblins they'd been beyond speechless. She'd wordlessly handed over all of their money when the Goblin had asked for it, and would later find that the exchange rate actually benefited them. But at that moment they weren't worried about any kind of exchange rates. The Goblin at the counter stared at them just as much as they stared at him, then proceeded to give them a key, and gesture to a smaller Goblin to take them to their vault. They rode the small cart down to their new bank vault and after putting what Minerva thought they wouldn't need into the vault, the Goblin helped them set up passwords and signatures so that only one of the three Barron women could enter.

&

Lyssy moved silently as the men flanked her. The blonde man, Professor Malfoy walked behind her. They'd done something with the strange clothing they wore, and now it appeared as if they were dressed in normal clothing just as she was. As much as she was trying to show bravery, fear still clouded her every thought. She'd seen herself in the reflection of a window, and certainly didn't look as she had, but what if her father, or one of her father's men somehow recognized her? She wondered what other people were thinking about the young girl moving along with three older men.

"As I understand it you'll be entering the school as a sixth year student?" Lucius finally directed to the girl as he continued to notice her hands clenching and unclenching with anxiety. "That would make you what, sixteen?"

"Yeah. I turned sixteen two months ago, April fifth." she murmured, slightly surprised it was that man who'd spoken. She'd figured it would be Professor Lupin since he was the only one who seemed any kind of friendly.

"I myself have a son entering into his seventh year." He informed her.

Snape lifted an eyebrow. Intriguing, as much as he'd assured Minerva Malfoy was fighting his prejudices Snape hadn't considered that Malfoy would actually begin a conversation with the Muggleborn. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, Lucius hadn't seemed too concerned when Draco had begun a friendship with Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys, and Granger herself was Muggleborn.

"You get a lot of kids coming in whose parents aren't witches are whatever?" she asked curiously.

"More now than once we did." Remus told her. Lyssy turned inquisitive eyes to him. "Our world, yours now, was at war until recently. Once upon a time Muggleborn were quite frowned upon by some of the older families…"

Lyssy snorted. "I'll bet they still are." She murmured and stunned them all. "Oh come on," she said derisively to their silence. "People who think they're better than someone else because of their blood, skin color, or religions…that doesn't just go away because a war is won. I mean, look at the Nazis. Hitler's dead, World War II is over, but you still have psycho butt-ream neo-Nazis out there trying to kill people for being different. Pathetic." She snorted again, and came to a stop in front of a dingy hotel. "This is it."

"This is where you were staying?" Lucius frowned as if he'd bitten into something disgusting.

"Yep." She nodded. "We changed hotels every two days. We can't stay at the nicer places because they'd report back to my Father. They didn't check ID here, and they took cash." Sighing she entered the building. The men followed.

Snape looked around. "I don't even think I've seen this much dirt in Sprout's gardens."

Lyssy turned fiery eyes on the man. "We did what we had to do. Mama, she did what she had to do to protect us." she hissed.

"We're just appalled that you ladies had to go through this." Remus told her quietly and calmly.

"This?" she laughed derisively. "This is nothing. This is Heaven compared to what we went through before getting here. Let's just get our stuff and go, okay?" Her shoulders slumped.

Sharing a brief glance, the three men followed the girl up the stairs to their room. The hotel rooms were not any better than the lobby of the dirty little hovel that was presenting itself as a hotel, Lucius thought as he tried not to touch anything. It was apparent though that someone had taken the time to clean the room. He could still smell the disinfectant. "Well, at least it was cleaned." he muttered.

Lyssy was busy throwing things into a large green duffle bag, "Oh, Mama did that. We clean all the rooms first. Otherwise it's way gross." She moved onto the next duffle, this one black. "'Kay. I'm done." she announced. Her mouth popped open in astonishment when the blonde man pulled out a small stick, muttered a few words, and the two large duffle bags shrunk into something that looked like she could have used it as a Barbie accessory. She picked them up and stuffed them in her pocket, wincing only slightly. "That was massively cool! Am I gonna learn how to do that?"

"Just one of the many things you'll learn." Remus told her with a chuckle. "Of course most children start when they're eleven…"

"Well, I'm pretty smart, so maybe I could take like some summer classes or something, and catch up a little bit?"

Lucius looked at the girl in a calculating way. It actually wasn't such a bad idea. "We shall see." he told her. "Now we should head for Diagon Alley. I'm sure there are several places you shall need to visit before we make our way to Hogwarts." Personally, he couldn't wait to be out of Muggle London. He was trying, but being surrounded by them annoyed him to no end.

She shrugged. "Yeah, fine, whatever." The four made their way downstairs and only stopped at the sound of Lyssy's hiss.

All three men looked to find the girl focusing all of her attention on two men standing just inside the entry. Then her eyes darted to the man talking to the front desk clerk. As she moved to take a step back Snape stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Do not give reason for them to pay you any attention." He murmured. She nodded, barely moving her head.

Remus continued walking, and as they drew closer they could see that the man speaking to the clerk was the same man who'd been rabidly looking for the women the night before. He was a large man, standing taller than Severus by an inch or two. He was a large man, with a thick musculature that showed he spent a lot of time in the gym. The man's hands were huge. He had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and anger was easily controlling him currently. Obviously the clerk was not telling the man what he wanted to hear because the man had the front of the clerk's shirt in his grip. "If you don't fucking tell me which room my wife's in I will make this a very bad day for you." He growled.

The clerk was paling considerably. "B-b-but sir. I don't know who you're speaking of?" he squeaked.

The men standing near the door looked amused. One of the men was as tall as Lyssy's father with short blonde hair, the other stood six inches shorter and kept his dark hair in a military style buzz cut. The taller of the men was wiry while the shorter man was built like a compact brick wall; wide and thick. The blonde man moved forward. "These ladies would have been hard to miss friend." He spoke in a calm voice, and placed his hand on the angry man's shoulder. "They're very pretty girls. Two blondes and a brunette?"

Lyssy and her new professors watched as her father let go of the clerk. "I just want my wife." he muttered darkly.

The blonde man reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out cash. He subtly slipped it across the desk and the clerk palmed it quickly. "Oh, oh, them girls, well sorry, didn't know they was who you was talking about." The man smoothed his thinning hair nervously. "They was up in room sixteen."

"Was?" the blonde man asked.

Both Remus and Snape had ahold of Lyssy's arms now and were pulling her with them to the door. She was almost frozen with fear.

The clerk shrugged. "They haven't checked out yet, but I ain't seen em today. If it's the gentleman's wife, I guess I could give you the key…"

"Thank you." the blonde man smiled swiftly and slid another bill over the counter to show his gratitude. "Abraham, why don't we go and wait for our ladies in their room?"

"Cat better get her ass here." Abraham Barron was still muttering.

"And Ophelia had better be with her." the blonde agreed. He snapped at the man still standing between the door and the four heading right for it. "Jesse, let's go wait upstairs that way they don't suspect anything. We want to give them a nice surprise, don't we?"

Buzz cut, or Jesse, grinned, and headed to join his friends walking right past Lyssy. As he went he grinned at her in a flirtatious manner. "How you doin' beautiful?"

He didn't recognize her, Lyssy realized. She was perfectly safe, because none of them, not even her own father, recognized her. She couldn't help but smile widely.

The foursome made it outside, and Lyssy gulped in air in relief. Then she turned her attention to the men. "You really didn't know who he was did you? None of them? You didn't recognize any of them?" The fact astonished her. Back home they couldn't go anywhere without the men being sought after for different reasons.

Lucius sneered, "Why should we recognize Muggles?"

"It just totally blows my mind." she murmured. "Dude, he was pissed off too. I thought he was gonna chuck that clerk through the wall or something. And then Dickhead Simon started yakking and bribing people. Actin' as if Lia would give him the time of day if she had a choice in the matter." the girl was rambling now as they walked down the street. "As if. Then Jesse 'Brickhouse' Marquez comin' onto me…I actually thought he was gonna give me a line or something. Can you imagine?…"

The four turned a corner into an alley, and the men nodded to each other before Snape finally tugged Lyssy close to him, cutting off her speech, and apparated.

&

Catalina was getting tired but she knew she didn't have the luxury of giving into that feeling. She knew it was because she felt overwhelmed. She was fairly certain she was either still sleeping, of suffering from severe delusions. She was also terrified that Abraham would meet up with Lyssy and the three men and something would happen to her little girl. Now she and Ophelia followed Minerva and Poppy as they headed back to the brick archway to meet up with the others. When they turned the corner it was to find the men waiting as Lyssy leaned against the wall with her hands on her knees and her head ducked down.

Catalina ran. "Baby! Are you okay? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Lyssy looked up. "I'm okay Mama. We just teleported and it was the coolest thing ever, well, except for it made my stomach a little sick, but it was still way cool."

"Teleported?" she looked at them blankly.

"Walking was becoming…aggravating." the blonde man spoke disdainfully.

"Your daughter seems to have no problems communicating." Snape added with a scowl.

Catalina smiled then, and it transformed her pinched, nervous face into a thing of beauty. She looked just barely older than her daughters. "Lyssy had never had any problems with communicating. Neither of my girls do. At least not with me." She finished and her smile turned a bit sad. "You didn't run into anyone?" Ophelia and the others had now joined them.

"Oh, Father was there, threatening the clerk, and then Simon bribed the guy."

"Simon's here?" Ophelia whispered and her skin paled.

"Jesse too." Lyssy turned to her sister and grasped her hands. "Don't you worry Lia, they didn't even recognize me, and we'll never have to see them again."

"I think it's time we got on with our shopping." Minerva broke in, trying to change the subject to something more pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

With her daughters walking slightly ahead of her, Catalina tried to relax and walk at a casual pace. She felt like she was walking in some kind of dream…moving leisurely with no cares that someone would see them, or chase them. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Her two girls were giggling as they took in everything around them, and Lyss would point at anything that caught her eye. They'd already been to Madame Malkin's for robes, Ink and Feather for writing supplies and parchment, Ollivander's for a wand, and now they were heading to the bookstore, Flourish & Botts.

Minerva had talked Catalina into getting robes for both of her daughters, and herself. She hadn't understood why she needed them, but decided it was easier just to along with the older woman. After all, Minerva had rescued them.

They'd just entered the store when someone shouted. "Professor McGonagall! Professor Lupin!" Catalina looked over to see a girl who appeared to be Ophelia's age grinning widely and heading towards them. The girl had thick brown hair that hung past her shoulders and was pulled back into a thick French braid. She was a slender girl, perhaps two or three inches shorter than either of Catalina's daughters, and her grin reached her wide, toffee colored eyes. Minerva and Remus were already smiling in response.

"Hello Miss Granger, I didn't realize you'd be in Diagon Alley today." Minerva smiled as she hugged the girl. It was obvious she held her in high affections.

"Oh yes, Headmistress. I wanted to get in some light reading this summer. I feel like I forgot far too much last year. Professors." The girl's eyes flickered briefly to Severus and Lucius before turning to the newcomers. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

Catalina wondered at the look that had been in Hermione's eyes when she'd looked upon the dark man and the new, light-haired man. It had been a mixture of respect, anger, and perhaps a little fear.

"Hi." Lyss said shyly.

"I'm Ophelia." Catalina was slightly surprised that it was her older daughter who spoke up. Normally Ophelia was extremely shy. "You go to Hogwarts?"

"You're American!" The girl seemed positively delighted. "Yes, I go to Hogwarts. I'll be entering my seventh year. Technically I should have graduated, but last year we were too busy with…well, everything, that's much too long a story, so we're going back and doing our seventh year this year. Quite exciting really. Are you going to be attending Hogwarts?"

Ophelia blushed. "Oh, not me. I'm not a witch, but Lyssy is. I'm going to be living there though. My mother's going to finish schooling me. Although Ms. McGonagall told me I could probably take some classes with everyone if I wanted to…" Catalina noticed the swift looked Lucius Malfoy gave the headmistress at this statement.

Hermione barely blinked upon realizing the girl was a Muggle. "That's fabulous. I think it would be fun if you could take some classes with us…we could see what you could accomplish!" The girl turned to Lyss. "What year are you entering?"

"Sixth." Lyss felt extremely shy around this bubbly girl.

"What school did you go to before?"

"Oh, I went to regular high school back in the States." She told Hermione. "I've never been to a magic school. Hopefully I'll be able to catch on and learn pretty quick. I was hoping I could start studying this summer, and maybe get somewhat up to speed before classes actually start."

"What an excellent idea!" Hermione practically wriggled with excitement. "I could help you if you'd like. I do pretty well with my classes…"

"I do believe that's an understatement Miss Granger. Hermione is one of the brightest witches we've had." Minerva chuckled. "I think it would be splendid if you were to assist Miss Barron with learning our world."

"Thank you Professor, I mean Headmistress…but, I suppose I stopped you before you could start shopping. Was there something specific you were looking for?"

"School books." Lyss sighed as she took a look around.

"I could help you pick them out if you'd like? Both of you? I could show you some other books you should probably buy, just because they're a good idea?"

The girls looked at Catalina…but it was Minerva who spoke first. "Perhaps we should leave the girls with Hermione, and we could finish our own shopping?"

"Are you sure they're safe?" Catalina felt dread enter her belly at the thought of letting her daughters out of her sight again.

"Mama, we'll be okay." Ophelia assured her.

Minerva turned to the men. "Gentlemen, why don't you go off and do your shopping. We'll meet back here in the hour?" Everyone agreed and with one last look behind her Catalina left with Minerva and Poppy. As she left she heard the Granger girl begin naming off books they should look for, starting with Hogwarts: A History.

"Minerva…" Catalina began as they moved down the sidewalk. "Are there any more, what do you call them, Muggles at this school of yours?"

Minerva was quiet. The glances of all three men danced between the women briefly. "No. You and Ophelia will be the first Muggles to grace Hogwarts…at least the first Muggles to live there."

Catalina was silent for several seconds before speaking again. "Perhaps…" she hesitated. "Perhaps then it isn't a good idea for us to be there." Poppy had moved ahead of them and entered something called Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. "We wouldn't quite fit in I don't think."

Minerva stopped moving and waited for Catalina to look at her, which she finally did. "And do you think that would be safe for you and your daughter? Do you believe that Lysistrata would continue on to Hogwarts knowing what situation you were putting yourself into?"

"Well then, perhaps Lyss and Ophelia, but not…"

Minerva shook her head. "Neither of your daughters will be parted from you Catalina Barron. I do not know what manner of man your former husband is, or what position he held in your world, but it was obviously one where there was little difficulty for him to find you."

Her lips twisted bitterly. "Abraham uses his resources wisely." The men had left them, and now it was just Catalina and Minerva moving along. "We lived in California…I was waiting for the girls to turn eighteen and then I was going to leave him…or try at least. He'd always kept the majority of his violence directed at me…at least that's what I thought; what my daughters had hidden. Then he told me that he was allowing his friend Simon to marry Ophelia." Tears glistened but did not fall. "Can you imagine? In this day and age someone arranging a marriage for their child? Not caring what she might have wanted?" Minerva kept her observations to herself, not wanting to tell the young woman that it was more common in the wizarding world to have such marriages…at least it had been for many Pureblood families. "I found Ophelia crying…she'd told her father she wouldn't marry Simon, and Abraham hit her. I held her and that's when she told me that he'd been hitting her and Lyssy for years. She told me of the way Simon had hurt her…They hadn't wanted to worry me. And I hadn't noticed. God I was so stupid. A horrible mother, not even noticing that someone was hurting her children."

"You could not see what they'd hidden from you." Minerva spoke quietly thinking the woman too hard on herself.

"No excuse. They're my children. The only job in this life worth anything is taking care of them and making sure they're safe and happy…Once I knew that staying with him did not protect them, I knew it was time to leave. I waited until he was out of town. I'd put money aside and I cleaned out the account and we ran. That was three months ago. I don't know how, but somehow he was always right behind us. I thought bringing us here, well, to London, I thought that would take us far enough away that he couldn't find us…but I was wrong." They had stopped in front of a store called Magical Menagerie, Catalina could see a variety of animals through the window. "Last night he found us. We'd changed hotels yesterday morning, and we'd gone out to spend the day figuring out where to head to next. We'd just eaten dinner when he found us. The girls tried to protect me…"

"And then you were running, and your Lysistrata brought you to us." Minerva finished.

Catalina looked at Minerva with eyes full of tears that wouldn't spill. "Yes…then she brought us to you."

&

Snape and Malfoy walked down the street of Diagon Alley in companionable silence. Lupin had gone off to purchase whatever it was he deemed necessary. "I must say I find it simply astounding that Minerva has invited Muggles to live at Hogwarts." Lucius spoke casually.

Snape sneered. "I don't know what the woman was thinking. And the Minister of Magic allowed it. Not surprised you're upset about it though."

Lucius waved a hand. "Actually, I find I'm not upset about it as you say, more…intrigued. Not only is she allowing them entrance into the wizarding world, but she's allowing the Muggle girl, Ophelia, to take classes. Does she honestly believe the girl will be able to achieve anything?"

"You? Don't have a problem with Muggles and Muggleborn coming to Hogwarts?" Snape was gobsmacked. "Since when have you been so…accepting?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know if I'm accepting old friend, I just see no reason to be outraged about something so…tedious any longer. We all lost far too much in the war. Not to say that I will ever believe that a Muggleborn could be as powerful as a Pureblood, but…I suppose I'm just tired of hating." His expression was one of weariness. "We spent years hating…plotting, waiting to bring our Dark Lord back…and somewhere in there I discovered that his beliefs, the beliefs that I had clutched so close to me weren't quite as true as I'd always thought. No, even for a rich wizard, the war was far too costly."

Severus knew his friend was including his dead wife in the costs of war. Voldemort had killed Narcissa as a punishment to Lucius and Draco. Lucius had already been working with the Order by that time, but Severus had a feeling if he hadn't been then that act alone would have driven the man to betray the Dark Lord. "Is Draco upset about returning to Hogwarts?" he asked hoping to change the subject to something less…unpleasant.

Lucius smirked. "Surprisingly no. Now that he's befriended the Golden Trio, and a majority of the Weasley clan I believe he is looking forward to a less confrontational school year." Lucius chuckled. "I can honestly say I never thought I'd be grateful to that family."

Snape smirked. "No, neither did I. but…I still find myself…appreciative." He was silent for a moment. "Except for perhaps that Percy; I still think that boy is a prat."

"He is a bit of a stuffed shirt isn't he? Still, at least he's not always trying to hug a person…unlike his mother." He sighed and looked as if he'd tasted something bitter. "It's extremely difficult to go from hated and feared to being considered….an object to cuddle."

&

The three girls had spent the majority of their hour in Flourish & Botts, and now they'd made their way to the small ice cream parlor next door. Each time they'd had to pay for something both Lysistrata and Ophelia had stared at the clerk for several moments before trying to figure out what coins they were asking for. Their mother had given them a bag, and fortunately they had Hermione there to help them figure it out.

Hermione giggled as she licked her ice cream. "Don't worry; you'll get the hang of the money soon."

Lyss was just shaking her head, "How is it even possible that I just don't get it?"

Ophelia shrugged. "I'm not too worried. I mean, how often are we going to be spending money, anyways?"

"Well, during the school year some weekends we head into Hogsmeade. That's a lot of fun…" Hermione shared. "You can read all about that in the little green book we bought."

"'Mione!" All three girls turned to watch as two boys about their age approached. One of the boys was tall, with broad shoulders, blue eyes, copper hair and freckles; the second boy was slightly taller, with a thinner, wirier build, dark brown hair that spiked crazily, and deep green eyes. Both young men were smiling widely. "There you are! I thought we were meeting inside the store?"

"Ron, we were in there for almost an hour! Where have you all been? Oh! Let me introduce you to my new friends! Ophelia and Lysistrata Barron, two of my best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron's my boyfriend." She added with a slight blush.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Harry nodded quietly.

Ron swung his arm across Hermione's shoulders. "You all new around here?"

"We just moved here from California." Ophelia had taken a step back and was feeling very shy now.

"American witches! That's incredible!" Ron enthused. "We've never had one! Well, at least we've never met one!"

"Actually Ron, Ophelia isn't a witch, only Lysistrata is, but Prof—I mean Headmistress McGonagall is going to let Ophelia take some of the same classes with us when she's not schooling with her mother. Her mother is going to be Teddy's nanny. I met up with them in the bookstore and we've been getting to know each other. I showed them what books to get…"

"Blimey! I'll bet that cost a fortune!" Ron's mouth gaped open.

Harry laughed. "I would bet you walked out with more than what was on the list to buy."

Lyssy grinned. "That's true, but Hermione is going to tutor me. I've never been to a wizarding school before."

"Really? But you're a witch? What year are you?" Ron was startled.

"Sixth year is what I've been told several times. Miss McGonagall told me not to worry, that she thought I'd be okay."

"So, if you're the only witch, that means your mum and sister are…"

"Muggles." Hermione grinned. "Ophelia and her mum are Muggles. Isn't it so exciting?"

"Wait 'til Malfoy finds out, he'll be pissed." Ron muttered good-naturedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He already knows! Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape were with them this morning when I ran into them!"

"Snape's here?" Harry seemed to become more interested and began to look around.

"Yes, they're supposed to be meeting us here very soon."

"Snape's the tall dark guy?" Lyssy confirmed. "He helped my mom. Kind of crabby, but he seems okay."

"Wait until you're in his class and he's screaming at you." Ron told her. "Won't seem so okay then!"

"Hello Harry, Ron." Remus Lupin moved up the sidewalk to join them. "How's your summer progressing?"

"Remus!" Harry seemed very happy to see this man. "Hermione didn't mention that you were here!"

"Just picking up some tools for class in the fall. Back to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's excellent!" Ron grinned. "Your classes were always interesting."

"Would you like some ice cream Remus?" Harry asked as he moved towards the entry door.

"Yeah! Want anything?" Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and joined his best mate.

"Chocolate?" Remus responded. Harry nodded and then he and Ron headed inside. "How did your shopping go ladies?"

"Hermione was an awful lot of help. We got lots of books, and then she made them very small so we could carry them in our purses." Ophelia told him excitedly. "Lyss said you were going to teach her to do that!"

He chuckled. "That's true, it will be something she learns how to do." The boys came back out and handed Remus his chocolate ice cream. "Ah, Severus, Lucius, done with your purchases?" his attention had moved to the two men joining them.

Ron seemed to tense up as the men stopped, but Harry seemed fine. "Professors." Harry greeted and Ron just nodded. It looked like the boy had swallowed something unpleasant.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how delightful to see you, as well as you Mr. Weasley. How have your mother and father been?" Lucius asked solicitously.

Ron turned red. "They're okay I guess. Spending a lot of time with Fred at St Mungos."

"How is Draco sir?" Harry asked.

To this Lucius smiled. "He is…doing well. He is off on holiday for a few days with Blaise Zabini actually. They should be back in a few days and I know they were going to contact you all."

Harry nodded. "Splendid. We'll look forward to it."

"Ah good, everyone made it back okay." Minerva, Poppy, and another woman joined the group standing to the side of the ice cream shop. "Do let me introduce you Catalina. Two of my students, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Minerva smiled proudly.

Ron's mouth was gaping open, but Harry was extending his hand to the lovely blonde woman. "A pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He told her bashfully.

Ron finally closed his mouth. Wow, the new girls had an extremely HOT mother. He hoped Hermione hadn't noticed him staring. "Nice to meet you." He managed.

"I'm so glad to meet you both." She smiled at the young men who would be attending school with her girls. She looked at Lyss and Ophelia, and they both looked happy as they snacked on their ice cream cones. "I thought before we headed back to The Leaky Cauldron we would stop by the pet store and get you girls something. Minerva was telling me that it would be all right." The two girls looked even happier at this comment.

"We'd better go." Hermione said with a sigh as she watched Ron gobble down his ice cream. "But I'll come up to this school perhaps in a few days and we can take a look at everything?" At their nods she and the boys moved away. They could hear her scolding her boyfriend as they left. "Honestly Ronald, did you even chew that cone…"

Ophelia turned to look at Snape and Malfoy with a strange look in her eyes. "What does Death Eater mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

The words caused an instantaneous reaction. Minerva and Poppy gasped, Remus crushed the remainder of his ice cream cone in his hand, Lucius paled, and Snape looked angry.

Remus was the one who spoke. "Where did you hear that term Miss Barron?"

Ophelia was still staring at Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy. "I can't really say. It's something I keep hearing...But…I know it's not good." Her eyes took on a far away look. "I know it's something to be afraid of. What is it?"

The girl must have heard it in the bookstore, or from people walking by who might have seen Lucius and Snape with them earlier. Minerva cleared her throat. "Perhaps this isn't the time…"

Ophelia turned her dark eyes onto the woman. "Our whole lives are about to change, they've already changed…and while I'm grateful for that, you'll never really know how grateful…I…I want to know what it is. No, I need to know what it is."

Snape stared at her for several moments. No one was speaking. "Death Eaters were the wizards and witches that supported the dark wizard, Voldemort." He finally answered in a strained voice.

"Was that the guy who caused that big war you all were talking about? The prejudiced one you mentioned earlier in London?" Lyss asked.

"Indeed." Lucius murmured, still watching the dark haired girl who'd startled them. She had the same eyes as her mother.

"So then, he was sort of like Hitler, and the Death Eaters were sort of like his Nazi regime, except they could cast spells and stuff?" Lyss asked.

Lucius raised one pale eyebrow. "Unfortunately, I am not overly familiar with the Muggle you speak of, however, I can tell you that the Death Eaters were a vicious and savage lot who, determined that the only good wizard was a Pureblood wizard, and all others should die or be enslaved. If Voldemort had won the war you, your sister, and your mother would have been destroyed as soon as you entered the pub yesterday."

Ophelia's head tilted to the sideto study first him, and then Snape. Finally, her attention went back to Lucius. "But…you two were Death Eaters." She motioned towards both he and Snape.

People were still moving around them, and occasionally they were getting looks. Snape glared at the girl. "I would prefer not to have this discussion out here…or ever for that matter."

"Yes, we should move along." Minerva snapped to attention. "Let's walk, we'll stop by Magical Menagerie, and then head for Hogwarts."

As they walked Ophelia fell into step next to Snape. She spoke to the man to her left without looking at him. "I didn't mean to upset you, or bring up unpleasant memories." She spoke softly as she stared ahead. "I just want to understand…I just…so much has happened and I don't really know what's happening around us…What if this rescue is a worse fate?"

"Malfoy and I were Death Eaters. We each had our own reasons for joining, but we ended up as spies for the Order that fought against Voldemort; The Order of the Phoenix." He said shortly and didn't even fully understand why he was explaining this to the girl. "I'm sure between the teachers and the students at Hogwarts you'll hear many tales; many sides and theories those dunderheads like to toss around."

"Lyss said that you all were at war…" she murmured. Remus Lupin was now walking on her right. "Your war, is it over now?"

There was silence again. "For the most part." Remus answered her question. "Now we're rebuilding. We're mending what was torn apart."

"Did you all fight?" Catalina broke into the conversation with her own inquiry.

"We all played our part in bringing Voldemort to his end." Minerva spoke softly. "He was an evil man."

"How…how did you beat him?"

"That you would have to ask Mr. Potter. No matter how much help and support he had in the end it was he, no matter how many casualties we suffered, only he who had the power to defeat Lord Voldemort." Minerva was a mixture of pride and pain.

Ophelia ended up picking a small brown and black puppy that the shop owner assured had 'a bit of fairy dog' in him. Ophelia didn't really care. She just knew that when she'd seen the little dog, and he had seen her it was love at first sight. Lyss on the other hand decided on an owl. Now the group was moving back towards The Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch before heading back to the school. The two teenagers were bickering.

"You need to chill out," Ophelia was telling her sister. "Judd is a good dog and wouldn't hurt your birdie."

"His name is Mr.Crinklebine." Lyss snapped. "Not birdie. And if your dog wouldn't hurt him, then why does he keep eyeing Mr.Crinklebine?"

"Maybe he's nervous that Mr.Crinklebine is going to stick him with those nasty talons. Judd's just a little guy." The brunette defended.

"He won't be little for very long." Remus broke in hoping to ease the fight. Both girls looked at him with bewildered gazes.

"What makes you say that?" Lyss asked.

"Well, look at his paws." Remus instructed. "They're quite large, which indicates that he's a larger breed."

The ladies inspected his feet. Ophelia frowned softly. "They are kind of big."

They reached the tavern and left the exhausted puppy and the temperamental Mr.Crinklebine in the room they'd stayed in the evening before while the humans ate a light lunch. "I've arranged for a portkey since there are so many of us." Minerva announced. "It will arrive directly at the gates to Hogwarts. The Minister and I felt that even though the majority of us can apparate, and even perform side along apparation, it would be best for us to travel using this method."

After retrieving their belongings and the owl and puppy, the group headed for their portkey with Minerva giving instructions as they went. When they reached an old rolled up garden hose the wizards and witches stopped moving.

Catalina looked at the hose and frowned. "Where is it?"

"This is it dear." Poppy said with a smile and reached out to touch the hose that the others were holding.

Lucius smirked at the look on the Muggles face. "The Ministry tries to make portkeys look as inconspicuous as possible." He gestured for her to grab onto the hose. Hesitating only for a moment, even after her girls had latched on, Catalina finally grabbed on.

"Hogwarts!" Minerva called and the group vanished.

They appeared in front of a large wrought iron gate. It stood over twelve feet tall and was closed and locked with no apparent seam for a key to insert into. The three women who were not used to such travel wobbled on their feet, and Catalina fell to her knees. Remus helped her to her feet. The group began their trek into the castle. Every once in a while a gasp could be heard from any of the three as they took in the manicured lawns, large lake, forest area, large willow tree, and massive stone castle. Never had they seen the like.

They didn't question anything at the moment, instead deciding to see as much as they could. It seemed an idyllic spot, however occasionally Catalina could see spots of scorched earth and rubble which belied the peaceful setting. Yes, once there was a war here, and it had touched these walls.

They entered the double doors leading into a large foyer, and the first thing that caught Catalina's attention was the moving paintings. She gasped and moved to one immediately. The painting was one of a young lady, perhaps slightly older than Ophelia, cuddling a standard poodle. The most amazing thing to Cat was that the poodle was panting, and occasionally licking his chops, and the woman was looking off and talking to the figure in a painting a few feet away. That painting was of a man lashing straw together into bundles.

"Why, hello there." the young woman in the first painting greeted.

"Are you talking to me?" Cat murmured faintly.

"You're the only one looking at me currently. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Elsabeth de Longfort, and this is my faithful furry friend Chauncey."

"I'm uh, I'm Catalina Barron."

"A pleasure Mademoiselle Barron. Welcome to Hogwarts, we're very glad to have you here."

Cat could only nod. "Um, th-thank you."

"Why don't I take you to your rooms?' Minerva offered, breaking the silence of the hall.

Before they could move more than a few feet, a sound of hooves made their way on the marble flooring. Everyone looked up to see the magnificent sight of half man, half horse making his way into the hall. His blonde hair waved, and curled around his head, and his blue eyes were piercing. The upper half of his body was a human male, and it was a fine specimen of human male. The bottom half was horse. Pure chestnut, sleek, and quite a sight to behold.

"Ah, Professor Firenze, please allow me to introduce…"

The centaur spoke several words in a foreign language before moving to bow before Catalina and her daughters. "You have brought to us the Golden Heart…It is honored I am to have met you. As my brethren will be."

Catalina smiled uneasily. "I'm sorry I don't understand…"

"It is not for you to need to understand now Mistress Barron, suffice it to say that many have waited for this age to fall upon us, and good it is that it comes after much heart ache. You are the bearer of much happiness…it is written in the stars."

"Are you trying to say these ladies are not Muggles?" Poppy asked in astonishment.

Firenze blinked at the healer. "Nay, I do not say this. She and the dark child are human through and through. They are not witches. But in their humanity is a touch of other. Something sacred and separate." His eyes met Lyssy's. "You know." It was not an accusation, or a question; it was only a statement.

"I do." she agreed. "I told them to stay out of their heads." Lyss gestured her head towards the men.

It was the centaur's turn to agree. "Yes, that is as it should be." Then he turned to Ophelia. "I shall see you in class." The girl didn't say a word, instead just nodding with wide eyes. He addressed everyone. "I must go. I am joining my kind in the forest tonight. They will be grateful for the news I now bring them." With that said, the centaur moved past them, and out the front doors.

"I have no idea what just happened." Catalina murmured to the silent entry.

"Centaurs tend to speak in riddles and prose." Lucius murmured, and then seemed to snap out of his private thoughts. "I should be heading back to the manor. Ladies," he nodded to them in a courtly manner. "Remus, Severus." He nodded to the men and then headed down the hall at a brisk pace.

"Severus, Remus, thank you for joining me on the excursion to Diagon Alley." Minerva gestured to the two remaining men. "I believe I'll show our new friends their quarters, and then head off to my own. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning."

The two men nodded briefly, and went off in different directions.

The five women moved down the hallway, and down a set of stone stairs. As they went Minerva explained how Hogwarts worked, and how the stairs did tend to move on their own. She made sure to point out the various artwork they passed, and finally they came to a door with a painting of an older man bent over a book on an old desk. In the background of the painting a fire danced merrily in the hearth, and several more books lay on top of the mantle.

"This is Manfred. You will need to give him a password and then he will make sure no one else can get into your chambers. It will only open for the three of you, and any you would deem fit to enter when you're in residence. Well, except for the house-elves, they normally come and go as they please seeing as they take care of the cleaning and laundry."

"House-elves?" Catalina's voice was faint again.

"Once we enter your rooms I'll introduce you to the elf assigned to care for your chambers." Minerva smiled warmly. "Go ahead and pick a password…lean in and whisper to him."

The man in the painting had looked up and leaned his head forward as if he was listening to every sound Catalina made. Cat leaned in and whispered. The man chuckled, nodded once, and the door swung open. Not waiting another minute the women entered the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

The chambers Minerva had revealed to them were fabulous. Catalina entered the room and her eyes drank in the sight. The door opened up into a large area decorated in silvers and purples; a large, deep purple couch with two matching overstuffed chairs were arranged in front of a fireplace. The floor was smooth stone with thick, black and purple rugs spaced liberally around. The room held several floor to ceiling bookshelves on one wall, and most of them were full, but there were two shelves that seemed would be perfect for the purchases they'd made earlier in the day. To their left was a round, oak table with four matching chairs. A small kitchenette was just beyond that. Farther into the room, straight back was a set of five stairs, and Cat moved to them silently. They led to a wood door, which was ajar. She pushed it and saw that it opened into yet another large room, this one with a king sized, four poster bed. This room was carpeted in white, and the room was decorated in greens and silver. Even the bed had sheer green canopy and curtains. She moved into the attached bathroom. It too was large, with a sunken tub that she and both her daughters could fit into if desired. It had every amenity in it including a separate shower with six shower heads. The shower was separated by foliage, and looked almost water fall like. This room was decorated in silver and white with hints of green in the marble and trimmings.

Minerva had moved in behind her. She spoke softly so as not to startle the woman who appeared to be lost in her thoughts. "If you don't like the décor we can change it to suit you."

Cat blinked and turned her attention to Minerva. "No, it's breathtaking. I-I just can't believe that we ended up here. I just need a few moments…"

Minerva nodded, seeing the sheen of tears in the other woman's eyes. "I'll go see if your girls have found their rooms." She said gently and left Cat to her thoughts.

Ophelia and Lysistrata had found the staircase leading up to two more bedrooms and a third room set up as a sitting room. One of the bedrooms was a blaze of colors in reds and oranges; it was almost as if a sun was setting in the room. The second room was decorated in soft blues, greens, and some browns. It hadn't taken longer than a few moments for the girls to make their room selections, and then they were through the door which led to a shared bathroom for the two rooms. The bathroom was decorated in cream and gold, and it too had a sunken tub, two sinks, two vanities, a shower enclosed in glass blocks, and the toilet.

"This is beyond awesome." Lyss exclaimed. She'd taken the bright red bedroom, and had known Ophelia would want the more sedate room. She looked and saw Minerva McGonagall smiling at them. "We grew up in huge houses, so the size and stuff isn't a big deal, but Father would never let us decorate. Everything was so…"

"White." Ophelia finished when Lyss seemed stuck. "Father believed in austere lines. He called it clean and sophisticated."

"Well, you will find very little here plain white." Minerva shared. "And if the décor doesn't suit, then we can certainly change it."

"Oh no," Ophelia exclaimed. "I don't want you to change a thing in my room, or the bathroom!"

Lyss was shaking her head. "Me neither. I love it!"

Minerva beamed. "Good. Shall we find your mother and introduce you to your house-elf?"

"No need to find me, I'm right here." Cat spoke softly from the doorway. She looked into both rooms, and even looked into the third room which could act as a study, or sitting room. She'd heard their voices and followed them into the bathroom the two bedrooms shared. The rooms she'd walked through had seemed as if they were made for them. Everything seemed almost as if in tune with their own personalities. Her girls moved to her and hugged her tightly.

"We get to go meet our house-elf." Lyss murmured. The four women made their way back downstairs and into the living room area.

"Teensy." Minerva called out brightly. A moment later there was a small popping sound and a small figure stood before them.

"Teensy here." The little elf squeaked. Teensy stood perhaps two feet tall, with spindly arms and legs, and long fingers. Her facial features were large and she had long, almost bat like ears which flopped a bit. Her skin was a bit lighter than the humans in the room, and oddly enough it appeared that she was clothed in a mint-green, ruffled pillow sham. "Ooooooo," Her eyes had widened when she saw the newcomers, and now her face was beaming. "Teensy has new peoples to cares for!" She jumped up and down a few times clapping her hands. "Teensy is pleased to meet yous." She grinned.

"Teensy, this is Ms. Catalina Barron, Miss Ophelia Barron, and Miss Lysistrata Barron. They are going to be living here. Miss Lysistrata is going to be attending school as she is a witch, Miss Ophelia will also be taking some classes, however neither she or Ms. Catalina are magically inclined, so do be good enough to take extra special care of them, would you?" Minerva explained. "Ms. Catalina is going to be caring for Master Teddy."

Teensy was nodding in earnest. "Oh, Teensy will take very good cares of her new peoples! And Teensy will get to see Baby Teddy. Teensy very happy and very honored."

"Excellent, thank you Teensy. Now, would you take the Barrons' belongings and get them put away. Lysistrata is in the red room, and Ophelia is in the blue room."

"Yep yep, I get it done." She waited while Lyss handed her the two miniaturized duffle bags and the miniaturized books and then she was off.

Lyss was frowning slightly in concern. "Will she be able to make them bigger again?"

"Oh yes, that won't be a problem." The Headmistress assured her. "House-elves are extremely powerful creatures, and they enjoy serving others. All of the house-elves here at Hogwarts are free elves; however some are still indentured to families."

"Oh my God!" Ophelia frowned. "Isn't that like…slavery?"

"Most house-elves want it that way." Minerva's voice gentled. She knew this would be something new to this family. "It gives them stability, and they know they have a home. Even though the elves at Hogwarts are free, they accept this because they know there will always be a place for them here."

Cat was shaking her head. "I feel like we're in the Twilight Zone."

"Well, I don't know what that is, but our world is extremely different than yours. Now, I'm going to leave you to get settled in and I'll come get you when it's time for dinner. Those of us who stay for the summer and other holidays normally eat together in the Great Hall." Minerva moved to the door. "Perhaps during dinner we can make plans for tomorrow, or even the next few days." Then she slipped out the door, and it closed behind her.

Cat headed over and took a seat on the very comfortable couch. Lyss and Ophelia sunk down on either side of her and leaned in. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and kissed each girl on their forehead. "We did it. Somehow we managed to get away from him…and he can't find us here."

"I'm so tired Mama." Ophelia murmured.

"I know baby. I am too. I can't remember the last time we could actually just sit down and relax."

"We'll actually be able to sleep all night…" Lyss whispered happily.

With a pop, Teensy appeared in front of them, startling them slightly. "Me's is so sorry!" she apologized and tugged at her ears unhappily. "Me's is wanting to tell you Healer is at the door."

"That's okay Teensy, don't tug on your lovely ears." Cat said softly. "We can let Poppy in."

"Oh, oh, I can let's her in for yous!" Teensy announced happily and popped out of existence again.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Cat muttered.

Ophelia was grinning. "Yeah…" Judd the puppy was still cradled in her arms and was sound asleep. She set him gently on the end of the couch and looked anxiously at her mother. "Is it all right if he sleeps on the couch?"

"I don't have a problem with that sweet pea. We'll just need to make sure to teach him good manners."

"Well don't you all look comfy cozy!" Poppy's voice was bright and cheery as she entered the room with a small satchel. "I've brought the rest of those potions I was telling you about. They'll make you all a little sleepy, so a good nap might be in order afterwards, but you'll have plenty of time before dinner!" She was in the process of taking small bottles out of the satchel. Poppy separated the different bottles into three different piles. At her bidding the three took the potions. "Well, that's that. Ophelia, would you walk me to the door?" The girl looked slightly confused, but nodded and stood. Once they got to the door Poppy turned and handed her one more tiny bottle. "This can't undo what's been done, but it will help with the pain, the damage, and it will help with the memories." Poppy's voice was extremely gentle. "It won't make you forget, but it will make it easier to deal with."

Ophelia nodded once more. "Thank you." She whispered. Poppy looked at the girl closely, and then hugged her briefly. With a sniffle she was the door, and Ophelia was closing it. She stared at the small vial filled with a pink liquid. Not even hesitating she opened the bottle and drank the fluid in one swallow. It had a slightly minty taste to it which wasn't unpleasant.

"Lyss and I were going to go up to my room and curl up on the bed." Cat said approaching her eldest. God, it felt like just yesterday she had been cuddling a baby Ophelia to her and crooning lullabies. They curled up together in her new and massive bed, and it didn't take long for them to drift off into sleep.

&

Minerva was sitting at her desk when she heard the three musical chimes announcing she had a visitor. She looked up and saw Poppy Pomphrey entering. It was obvious the woman was upset, so Minerva stood and moved over to the small wet-bar she had set up. She poured two fingers of scotch into a small glass and handed it to her friend who immediately downed the liquid. Poppy gasped slightly as the liquor burned her throat, but then she nodded. The two women proceeded to sit down in the two wingback armchairs arranged in front of the desk.

"I take it you delivered the healing potions to the Barrons?" Minerva asked the healer.

Poppy nodded sharply. "How is it Minerva that I handled all of the injuries from the War, all of the injuries caused by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and I handled them fairly well…there were tears of course, but few. I was strong, and I prided myself on that strength. I fell apart afterwards of course…so many deaths…" Poppy stopped speaking and cleared her throat. "They have been terribly abused Minerva…terribly, irreparably abused."

"I know Poppy. As soon as I saw them; as soon as I saw her blood-stained lips." Minerva murmured. "They haven't spoken of it yet, well, except for a few words here and there. And Catalina did speak of him hurting her and her girls, but not in detail."

"Even the children Minerva, even those beautiful girls were subject to savage abuse." Poppy began to tear up again. "And they're so strong and loyal to each other. Do you think they'll be okay here?"

"I think they'll flourish here Poppy. I really do."

&

The burrow was bustling with activity as everyone made their way to the table for dinnertime. The family and friends all squeezed around the large table and were silent for a moment, as they were every night in remembrance of the loved ones they'd lost during the war. Then everyone tucked into the food. Molly Weasley looked around with a somewhat happy face as everyone shouted over each other, and food was passed around. It was Fred's first night home from the hospital and she could barely sit still from the excitement. He was still pale, and he was definitely thinner, but those were things they could fix. She was just glad to have him home. Losing Charlie had been like a knife slicing through her heart. She hadn't wanted to live after losing her beautiful son. If she'd lost another she didn't think she could have lived. No parent should have to bury their child.

"Did you find what you were looking for in Diagon Alley today?" Arthur Weasley asked after the table had quieted slightly. He'd only just got home and hadn't been privy to the story of running into their professors and new students.

Ron shrugged, Harry nodded, and it was Hermione who began to speak. "Oh yes! Not only did I get the new Wizarding Now Eighth Edition, but we ran into Headmistress McGonagall, Madame Pomphrey, Remus, Snape, and Malfoy Sr. They had a new student with them, her name is Lysistrata, and her sister and mother are going to be coming to the school. They're Muggles, and Ms. Barron is going to be the nanny for Teddy." Hermione was practically bursting from her glee. "And Ophelia is going to take some courses with us, even though she's not a witch."

"Muggles?? At Hogwarts?" They had gotten the twins interest. "How come nothing fun and exciting happened when we went to school?" Fred exclaimed, making sure to emphasize the word fun.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I expect that I'll head up to Hogwarts in a couple of days and spend some time with the girls…Perhaps see if they want some help."

"Well, I think that's a fabulous idea Hermione. Perhaps I'll come with you and meet Ms. Barron. I wonder if she'd like to be friends?" Molly wondered.

"Well, I didn't really get to know the girls mother, but I think she would. How could she not once she met you?" Hermione smiled sweetly. "Perhaps you could get ahold of Headmistress McGonagall and arrange something."

"That sounds like fun. Mind if I come with you 'Mione?" Ginny asked, intrigued at the thought of new friends.

"We could all go." Harry grinned and clasped Ginny's hand. "I think we could all help Ophelia and Lysistrata with some subject or other. And Maybe Draco'll be home by then and he can join us."


	7. Chapter 7

Ophelia woke as she heard a slight whimper. Looking down at the floor next to the bed she saw Judd looking up at her from dark eyes. He whimpered again and wagged his little tail. "I'll bet you need to go outside, don't you?" she murmured. His mouth opened and he panted up at her as if in agreement.

The slender brunette stood and reached over to gently touch her mother's arm. "Hmmm." the older woman looked at her from sleepy eyes. "I'm going to take Judd outside Mama."

"Be careful sweet pea." Cat implored. As soon as her daughter nodded she went back to sleep. Somehow she knew Lia would be safe.

Lia went to her new bedroom first and changed into khaki shorts and a light green tank top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and then picked the little dog up. "Teensy?" she spoke the elf's name out loud hoping she would be heard.

A pop later the little house-elf was in front of her grinning. "Does Miss Ophelia needs help?"

"I need to take Judd out. Can you show me how to get outside? And I need something to clean up his mess."

Teensy nodded. "I shows you. But that little dog is a fairy-kin pup… won't be anything to clean up."

Lia and the elf blinked at each other in silence for a moment. "Oh… I don't get it…"

Teensy's forehead scrunched up in thought. "Ummmm, fairy-kin pups is special… no messy messy… you's'll see."

The girl shrugged. "Okay." She supposed she could always go back and clean it up later.

Lia and Teensy made their way out the door, and began walking down the quiet hallway. The house-elf chatted the entire time telling her new mistress all about the different paintings and who was who in them. A few of the pictures' occupants called out greetings on occasion, to which Lia nodded, waved, or called out a greeting. Several times she found herself gasping in surprise as the staircases moved on their own, or doors would appear and disappear. Finally, they came upon the double doors they'd entered upon arrival.

"If Mistress needs helps getting home again just call for Teensy." The elf bid her cheerfully before disappearing with the telltale pop.

Lia opened the doors and made her way out onto the bright and beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. She hadn't had a chance to really look around before. It was quite beautiful. She could see the edges of a forest, and there was a small cottage nearby which had smoke curling up from the chimney. There were lovely shade trees, a lake, and benches were spaced out intermittently. Lia decided that those would be lovely to recline on and read a book, or perhaps even to study. Setting Judd down to get some exercise and relieve himself, she began to walk. The grass was a deep green, and it was thick and soft under her sandaled feet. The tips of the blades touched the flesh of her feet as she moved.

Everything would be different now. She wondered if she'd come to call this place haven. It, and its inhabitants, had already provided them safety and shelter. They'd healed her mother, protected her sister… and the healer, Madame Pomphrey, well, she'd given Lia even more. She hadn't made Lia talk about the things that had happened. She hadn't asked any questions. She'd just known, and in knowing she'd given Lia something to try to help her. The nap Lia had taken that very afternoon had been the first dreamless sleep she'd had in the longest time, and now even as she remembered, even as she thought about those events, it all seemed somehow slightly more… bearable.

Lia looked down to see that Teensy had been right. There was no trace that Judd had even been there, although he'd definitely done his business. "Hm, weird." she murmured. "Let's keep walking Judd." The puppy seemed to find this agreeable, and they continued to stroll. She was pleased that he didn't wander far from her.

She'd been outside for perhaps an hour when the door to the cottage near the forest opened and the dark man, Professor Snape, exited. He began to move towards the castle at a brisk pace when he noticed Ophelia and his steps faltered. Lia didn't move towards him but stayed where she was thinking he'd continue past her. He seemed very remote, or perhaps disdainful would be a better word. He seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face. She could see in him a lot of anger and pain. Mostly she saw this because she saw it in her mother and her sister. She saw it in herself whenever she looked in the mirror. Still, he didn't seem violent for all that seemed to run through him. His anger didn't necessarily scare her as it did make her cautious.

"Miss Barron." He stopped when he was across from her. His voice was rich and silky, very pleasant to hear actually.

"Profe… Mister…I don't know what I should call you." She told him honestly, her mouth turning up into a ghost of a smile. "Mister doesn't seem right seeing as you're a teacher here, but Professor isn't right either, since you're not my teacher."

Snape looked at the young girl in front of him and searched her face to see if she was mocking him. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with these Muggles that were now being thrust upon him and his brethren. He didn't hold any prejudice towards them, although as a whole he found Muggle society flawed and lacking, but he'd never really had to spend much one on one time with them either. "You may call me Professor Snape." He finally decided with a voice that spoke of authority. "After all, it appears that you'll be attending one of my potions classes…perhaps."

Lia smiled in relief. "Thank you Professor Snape. I'm sure I seem quite silly to you, needing such simple instructions, but it seems as if everything has turned topsy-turvy overnight, and I must admit to feeling a bit…dizzy with it all."

Now he frowned heavily. "Are you unwell?" What was the girl doing out wandering around if she was ill? Her small dog was panting up at him happily.

"No, no." She protested. "Just… well… it's going to sound stupid, but it's quite dizzying to find oneself suddenly free after being trapped in a metaphorical cage for so long." Lia whistled for Judd, and they began walking back to the castle.

Snape walked beside the girl and the scampering puppy. "Not quite as stupid as you might think." he murmured, and then let his voice rise slightly. "Well, you'll find yourselves quite safe here at Hogwarts. The only worry you'll have here is the castle rearranging itself to suit, or one of the other students playing jest on you. Their antics can get quite… energetic at times." He spoke as if his mouth was filled with something unpleasing. They fell into silence as they walked.

"Do you live in that little cottage?" She asked suddenly startling him from his thoughts.

"No, that cottage is Rubeus Hagrid's cottage. He's the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. I'm sure you'll love him. Most of the children do." Snape scowled.

Lia shrugged. "I'm not exactly a child anymore, but I do like animals so I do hope we'll get along." As they reached the steps Lia bent down and picked her pup up. She could only imagine his short little legs trying to make it up the stone steps.

His glance flickered over her body in brief assessment of her statement. Indeed it would appear whatever her chronological age, her body was definitely that of a woman. Heat flared inside of him, and he squashed it down instantly. Child or not he had no business looking at someone who would be in his classes, and he had no business looking at someone who was young enough to be his own prodigy. A clear chime rang out breaking the quiet of the afternoon. "It appears it's time for supper. Shall I escort you to the Great Hall?"

"That would be great. I guess I am hungry."

&

Teensy had woken Cat and Lyss stating that dinner would be in about half an hour. Cat had appreciated the elf's notice. It gave her time to wake up, change clothes, run a brush through her hair, and even apply some lip gloss. Lyss too had been spent the time grooming, and finally there came a knock on the door to their chambers. Cat opened the door to find Minerva on the other side. "Ophelia took her puppy outside for a romp and hasn't made it back yet." Cat fretted slightly.

"I actually saw your daughter walking back towards the castle with Severus." Minerva informed her. "He will make sure she arrives safely."

Cat felt relief. "How is it that I feel safe here? How is it I feel that my girls are safe here?"

Minerva smiled softly. "Perhaps it is because you know he can no longer harm you. He can not find you here, this ex husband of yours. And if, by some strange twist in the world he did, we would not let him hurt you or your daughters. We will all strive to keep you protected."

"Thank you Minerva. I know I keep saying it, but I don't think you fully understand how much I mean it." Cat told the other woman quietly. "We've been alone a long time, even when we were still stuck in his world. We were cut off from everyone and everything. I want you to know I realize there is always a possibility of danger here…" Cat made sure to meet the Headmistress's eyes. "I figure a school full of children wielding magic and spells can't be exactly injury free."

"You don't think someone's gonna try and hurt Mom or Lia do you Ms. McGonagall?" Lyss asked anxiously.

Minerva thought carefully before answering. "Before the war I would never have considered bringing Muggles into our world… Now, I can honestly say that I feel that you are safer here than in your previous life. If I had thought bringing you here would endanger you I would never have done it. It's not something I would offer every Muggle I came across, but then you and your daughter Ophelia aren't normal Muggles… are you?"

Cat remembered the look on Minerva's face when the Centaur had spoken with her. She felt a slight sinking in the pit of her stomach, but there was no way she was going to lie or withhold information from the woman who'd brought them to this place. "No, I would guess we weren't."

"Perhaps after you've been with us for a time you'll feel more comfortable in speaking of this?" Minerva inquired gently as they reached the entry to the Great Hall.

Cat smiled wistfully. "Yes, I think that would be good."

"Mama!" Ophelia and Professor Snape had just turned the corridor to find Cat, Lyss, and Minerva McGonagall standing in front of a large archway. "You should see the grounds of this place. They're stunning!"

Cat's eyes flickered over her daughters smiling face and rested on the dark man, Severus Snape's, face. "I can imagine. I suppose when I start watching over Teddy we'll have to spend some time outside."

"Well, I see everyone else has already beaten me down here." Remus Lupin finished descending the staircase. He was smiling but looked extremely tired.

With Minerva leading them the group entered into the large room where four extremely long tables sat parallel to each other. One table ran perpendicular to the four at the other end of the room. To one side of the four long tables there was a large round table and this table is where Minerva headed to. There were ten chairs spaced around the table, and each chair had a place setting of fine bone china.

Lyss gasped, drawing Cat's attention immediately. Her youngest was pointing towards the ceiling. "Mama, look!" Looking up the three women could see a beautiful night sky complete with stars and a moon. It was stunning. "I've never even seen a sky look that pretty." The girl murmured.

"How?" Cat whispered.

Remus was the one who answered. "Magic."

As they began to take their seats Poppy hurried in. "So sorry I'm late, I wanted to get those last few potions put away."

"Don't worry Poppy, we're still waiting for Hagrid, Pomona, and Filius." Minerva assured the out of breath healer.

"I thought Filius had left for Romania?" Remus mused.

"He leaves next Friday." Poppy grinned and sat down.

"Sorry I'm runnin' behind."

Ophelia, who'd been facing the entry, made a small noise in the back of her throat and her eyes widened dramatically. The man who'd just entered the room was huge. He easily stood over seven and a half feet tall with a large stocky, perhaps slightly overweight build. He had an abundance of dark brown hair, and a thick and shaggy brown beard and mustache. As he approached a large gray dog followed him into the room. The man was smiling at everyone, and when he spoke it was with a thick accent that spoke of lower London perhaps.

"Fang an I 'ad to be takin' care of sum weepin' willas." He chuckled. As he drew closer they could see his eyes were red rimmed and his nose was also red tinged. "Darn'd thin's just start sobbin'…"

Minerva sighed and handed the large man a handkerchief. "Are they better now Hagrid?"

"Fer the moment I'd say." he sniffled.

"Well, I'm just glad you were able to join us." she told him fondly. "Let me introduce our new friends, the Barrons. We have Catalina, Ophelia, and Lysistrata."

The large dog was nosing around Ophelia now, and Judd stepped forward to yap at him. "Judd, stop it, that's rude!" Ophelia chided, worried the large dog might eat her new puppy. He was huge!

Fang yelped and ran to hide behind Hagrid. "Ye big baby!" Hagrid just shook his head in part disgust. "Don' be worryin' about Fang there Miz 'Phelia. He wouldn't hurt a flobberworm."

"I'm here…I'm here…didn't have to hold dinner on my account!" A small man squeaked as he rushed to the table. "Got caught up looking into my itinerary again. So sorry, so sorry."

Where Hagrid was huge, this man was the opposite. He was tiny, with very short black hair, and a small black goatee. Once more Minerva made the introductions with everyone nodding politely but definitely interested. The Barrons were of course interested because they'd never met a part-Giant before, nor had they met a half-Goblin. The others were interested because they were setting precedents as the first Muggles to live at Hogwarts, and Lyss was the first student to come in with no background and still be placed as a sixth year.

Minerva clapped her hands once more and suddenly the table and plates were filled with tantalizing and delectable meals. "Let's eat, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I totally made up anything dealing with Grecian cuisine.**

The table was quiet except for the small sounds of flatware hitting china as everyone began eating. Poppy was the first to speak. "Filius, how long will you be in Romania?" she asked brightly.

The little man beamed. "Three weeks. My travel group and I will start in Bucharest and then we'll head in a Northwestern pattern. We'll be making almost a circular tour of the country before ending in Constanta near the Black Sea." He turned his eyes to Pomona Sprout. "Are you still heading to Greece Pomona?"

"Oh yes, I'm practically giddy at the thought." Sprout tittered. "Windell and I are going to the island of Mykonos for our twenty year anniversary. There's a witch who runs a small Inn with whom we've been corresponding for quite some time. I'll be gone for two weeks but then I must get back because I'll have a harvest of Winking Ivy coming due."

"Mykonos is lovely." Catalina spoke. "If you have any free time with nothing planned you should visit Ikaria," her pronunciation was perfect. "They have a lovely drink called Macespilia."

Sprout was interested. "Really? I've never heard of it. What's in it?"

Cat took a sip of her water. "It's normally served in a glass that's been kept in the freezer, so it's very cold. It has crushed pomegranate, cherries, and fermented grapes. It's almost wine-like, but quite different. I've only ever had it on Ikaria."

"You've been to Greece then?" Minerva asked, glad the woman had offered up information. "Have you visited much of the islands?"

Cat couldn't speak as her mouth was full, but Lyss spoke for her. "Mama was born in Greece; Corfu." The girl sounded proud.

"I was born in Corfu, and growing up we went all over Greece. I didn't go to the States until I was fifteen, but even after that I visited several more times. I still have some family living in various parts."

"Well, I will try to make it a point to visit Ikaria." Sprout grinned. "That drink sounds heavenly."

"Pomegranates are very symbolic there. You'll find several cities will not use the fruit at all, but Ikaria uses them in many dishes."

The dinner conversation continued to surround the upcoming trips both Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout would be taking that summer. Flitwick assured Lyss that when he returned from Romania he would begin working with her on low level charms. Minerva informed the group that Hermione had owled saying that she and her friends were willing to help tutor Lyss as well. Minerva was very careful to include Ophelia in their plans, worried that the girl would feel left out. Instead the girl seemed pleased for her sister, and there was no hint of jealousy when she spoke. She simply told them she'd try whatever they wanted.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways and the Barrons headed up to their chamber after taking Judd outside for a brief walk. Lyss had decided she would read through one of her new books for beginning magic, and the other two women made their own reading selections. Ophelia laughed as she saw Judd curling up into a ball on the end of the couch. "Mama, did you put Judd up there?" she giggled.

Catalina noticed the pup and grinned. "No, how about you Lyss?"

"Nope. I could tell he wanted up there though."

Ophelia looked at the puppy with a thoughtful expression. He was too little to jump up there. She wondered how he'd managed it. Then she shrugged it off as she took her spot to read. It wasn't long before all three headed to their rooms to go to sleep for the night.

&

Catalina woke up and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was an odd timepiece. Instead of numbers it read Two Hours Before Breakfast. Shaking her head slightly she arose and took a quick shower. After pulling her hair back in a quick braid she dressed in denim shorts and a faded coral colored ribbed tank top. She slipped into a pair of flip flops and headed to the living room. Ophelia was already dressed and sitting on the couch with her book. The girl looked up as her mother entered.

"Morning Mama. Lyss is still sleeping like the dead. I was about to take Judd out. Wanna come with me?"

Cat nodded her assent and left word with Teensy that they were taking the pup outside. She followed Ophelia as the girl remembered the way out from the day before. They began to walk as the pup ran and played around their feet.

Up in the castle Snape was in the middle of listening to Lucius as he read an editorial from the Daily Prophet. The blonde man was furious and it brought a smirk to Snape's face. Obviously whoever had written into the paper had taken it as their mission to blast the Ministry of Magic for allowing former Death Eaters and known Werewolves to teach at Hogwarts.

"Let's forget the fact that we turned the back on the Dark Lord and risked our lives to protect these children and protect the wizarding world and Muggle world as a whole. And of course we must forget the fact that every time we were called to his side there was the possibility he could read our duplicity and kill us." Lucius was fuming. "And of course never mind that Lupin put his life on the line in the Order, and lost his wife."

Snape's eyebrows rose, Lucius was incredibly angry if he even defended Lupin. "Why do you even read that drivel? The majority of the information in there is one-sided and slanted." His eyes were drawn immediately to the sight of Ophelia and Catalina Barron as they came into view and his words trailed off.

"What are you looking at?" Lucius snapped and moved to join Snape. Then he saw the women. "Oh." The girl was slightly shorter, and slimmer than her mother, but Lucius's eyes were caught on the mother. Catalina Barron had golden skin and rounded hips even more emphasized by the clinging material of her top and shorts. She'd pulled her hair back leaving her neckline bare. He pulled his eyes away reluctantly and noticed that Snape too was staring. A flash of anger filled him before he realized that Severus was looking towards the girl who'd just bent down to take a stick from her little dog. Lucius grinned for only an instant. "I do wonder what happened to them that caused Poppy to practically burst into tears when examining them…" he made sure to keep his voice soft and questioning.

Snape scowled and dragged his eyes away from Ophelia. "I don't know…well, not all of it. You saw the father though, did he look like a man in control of his facilities? When they first stumbled into The Caudron they looked as if someone had taken a thick stick to them. Especially the mother. All three were frightened…more terrified really, and as soon as Remus and I approached they shrunk back from us."

"I'm surprised you didn't use Legilimency on them."

Snape met Lucius's gaze. "I did. I could only pick up small bits…the woman, Catalina, she has very strong mental barriers."

"Occlumency?"

"No. Not the same at all. I can't explain it." Snape murmured turning back to follow the women with his eyes. "But you heard the young one, Lysistrata. You heard her tell me to stay out of their heads."

Lucius returned his gaze to the women knowing that Snape was not paying attention. "Yes. I thought it was a threat, but perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps whatever barriers this woman has the other girl has as well. What is quite astonishing is that the girl, who's had no training whatsoever in magic was able to discern what you were doing."

"Indeed."

&

Abraham Barron had plastered the streets of London with photos of his missing wife and daughters. He hadn't wanted to. He hadn't wanted to give them any kind of warning of where he was. He figured that would make them run, but Simon told him it was probable they'd already run. There was no sign of them, and when they'd gone up to the last place they'd stayed at the evidence that they'd already been and gone had been undeniable. He'd sent people to Greece to check, but he didn't think she'd go there. She knew he'd look there. Abraham was starting to lose his cool. He'd warned her. She hadn't heeded his warnings and now she would be severely punished when he did find her. Oh, and he would find her… her and his two daughters. He'd promised Simon Ophelia's hand in marriage, and he would follow through on that promise. As for Lysistrata, well, he wasn't quite sure what he'd be doing with her yet, but she was his property, and by damned he would use her as he saw fit. He just had to find them…

&

Lysistrata woke up in her beautiful room with a smile on her face. Everything inside of her told her that their lives had changed for the better. Not one ounce of dread roamed inside of her. Even her anger was buried down instead of riding fiercely at the forefront where it normally lay. She took her time getting out of bed and readying herself for the day. The wacky clock on her wall told her she had forty five minutes until breakfast.

Once she was ready, she stepped out into the hall and headed for the stairs. There was a popping noise as she descended, and she was quickly coming to learn that was the noise when the house-elf appeared. Teensy waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Miss Lyssy." The elf squeaked. "Miss Cats and Miss Phelia are outside with the little fairykin pup."

"Thank you Teensy. I'm going to head to breakfast."

"Teensy noticed that Miss Lyssy made her bed. That's Teensy's job." the little elf moped slightly.

"Um, I'm sorry? Our Mama has always expected us to pick up after ourselves." Lyss said by way of explanation. She'd never had anyone upset with her for cleaning up before.

"Teensy will do the laundry while yous is gone." the little elf narrowed her eyes. It seemed that she would have to be quick and make the beds before her charges were gone for the day.

Feeling chastised Lyss could only nod and continue out the door into the corridor. It didn't take long for her to get to the Great Hall and she was pleased with herself that she remembered how to get there. Her family hadn't arrived yet, but most of the others had, including Professor Malfoy. Lyss took her seat and waited quietly, suddenly feeling quite shy.

It didn't take long for her mother and sister to join them, and breakfast was served with everyone murmuring between themselves comfortably.

"There should be an extra chair." Cat spoke drawing everyone's attention. They looked around themselves and were befuddled. No one was missing.

"Everyone's here dear." Minerva murmured.

Cat met the Headmistress's gaze. "We really do need another chair and place setting." Then she smiled at the older woman with an almost bitter tilt to her lips.

"Excellent! I'd hoped I'd find you here Father!" A young man's voice boomed from the doorway. Turning to look at the visitor they found a young wiry man with a muscular frame entering. He had the same light hair and eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He was a handsome youth and smiled cheerfully at the room's occupants.

"Hubba hubba." Lyss managed under breath drawing a snicker from her sister, and an amused raised eyebrow from Lucius.

Lucius looked between his son and Cat. Somehow the woman had known that Draco would be joining them. Minerva had already transfigured a chair and place setting for the boy even through her surprise. "Draco, you're home early." He managed as his son took the seat next to him.

Draco hadn't even paid attention to everyone in the dining hall once he'd seen his father and god-father. "Yes, Blaise seems to have fallen in love…again, so I came home." Draco rolled his eyes. "This one is a little witch from Spain…"Finally it seemed that Draco noticed the three new people at the table. "Oh, er, hello. Sorry for my rudeness."

"Draco, these three lovely ladies are Catalina Barron, and her daughters Ophelia and Lysistrata." Lucius introduced. "Lysistrata is going to be a sixth year student, and Catalina is going to take care of Teddy Lupin during the day. Ophelia is going to be attending some classes, but we haven't decided which classes as of yet."

Draco's eyes had widened. "Um, pardon, but am I to understand that Mrs. Barron and Miss Barron are…well, that they're Muggles?"

Ophelia grinned. "Yep."

"Sort of." Lucius allowed. After all, they weren't quite Muggles were they? Plain Muggles couldn't foresee things, and in most instances Centaurs didn't know of Muggles individual existences.

It seemed that Draco didn't know what to say. "Well, um, might I ask what school you went to previously?" he asked Lyssy.

"West Lincoln in Santa Monica is the last school I actually attended. Mom has been teaching us since we left Cali though." she offered.

"So then, this is your first magical school?"

"Uh huh." she nodded. "I met a girl yesterday that said she'd come up and help me get caught up though."

"Yes, that would be Miss Granger." Lucius spoke again.

"Oh, that would make sense, she's very intelligent. I suppose that means the others will come with her." he murmured. "Well, I'll probably be spending time with them, so if you need any assistance I would surely help you."

"Thanks." Lyss blushed slightly at the attention from the good looking boy. "Are you all friends then?"

Draco laughed a little. "Now we are, but we weren't always. Just in the past year. Surprised a lot of people actually." Draco suddenly frowned. "Headmistres, where are the ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Ophelia's mouth dropped open.

"Don't worry yourself dear, they're perfectly harmless." Minerva assured the girl. "They went to some party at Stonehenge. Nick talked them into it."

"All of them?" Draco was startled. "Even The Bloody Baron?"

"Oh yes, even him. I must say it's been nice and peaceful around here without Peeves." she sighed.

"You'll like the ghosts…for the most part." Draco told the girls. "They talk to you, and are pretty funny. Only Peeves harasses people. And in one of the girl's bathroom's there's a ghost of a girl who died here years and years ago because of You-Know-Who."

"No. I don't know who." Lyss frowned in confusion.

Ophelia looked at Snape. "That's the master of the Death Eaters. Isn't it? Lord Voldemort?"

Draco turned his attention to her. "You know of him?"

"Only barely." she told him.

"When I was growing up that's what everyone referred to him as because it was thought that if you spoke his name it gave him more power and he could come back. He did come back, several times, but not because anyone said his name. Potter killed him for good last year."

"That thin boy with the wild brown hair?" Cat spoke. "He killed someone?"

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Lucius asked in his light, solicitous voice. "Harry Potter, a seventeen year old boy killed the most evil wizard in the world. A teenager saved all of us."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mama, do you think Father and Simon are ever going to give up looking for us?"

Catalina looked at her daughter with a thoughtful frown. After breakfast everyone had split up going in different directions. Lyss had gone with the Headmistress to begin looking through courses and seeing what she knew naturally without tutelage. Cat and Ophelia had decided to spend some time out on the grounds again since it was another beautiful day.

"I don't know Sweet Pea." Cat murmured. "I would hope so, but then I would have hoped your Father would have given up on me as soon as our divorce was final."

"He doesn't love us…"

"Oh Honey, that's not true…"

Lia gave her mother a look, "Mama, it is true. Father never loved us. We're property to him. Something he can use to his advantage. I don't remember a time where he showed tenderness to any of us."

"Once he was tender…When I first met him." Cat couldn't look at her daughter.

"To you. When he was trying to make you his, yes, I guess I could see him being tender, but even then it was probably an act." Lia shrugged and felt bad as she saw her mother wince at the truth. "You never spoke ill of him. Never asked us to pick or choose, you always tried to make us feel he loved us. You were too good for him."

"He's your father." her words were simple.

"Mama…" Lia hesitated, she didn't want to hurt her mother, but she needed to tell Catalina what she knew. "Mama, I know why you married him…and I know how you got pregnant with Lyssy."

The words were spoken gently, but it ripped through Cat's heart and she jerked to a stop to stare at her eldest. "How?"

Lia looked at her through a sheen of tears. "I'm my mother's daughter."

"I never wanted you to know. I never want Lyssy to know." Cat trembled.

"She won't. Not from me." Lia promised.

"A' right there?" Hagrid's voice startled the women from their private conversation. He approached and pretended not to notice the tears. Minerva had told the large man about the hard times these Muggles had. He wished the violent man was in front of him now. He'd smash the man flat…or give him to Grawp to eat. That thought brought a smile to the Gameskeeper's face. "Was thinkin' you ladies migh' wont at have a look at ma garden."

"That would be lovely Mr. Hagrid." Cat told the man in a bright voice.

He snorted. "Jus' call me Hagrid, no Mister to it." Judd had moved over to Hagrid and was yipping at the man for pets, which the half-giant immediately obliged. "Fang'll be happy to see yer pup here."

"With as bossy as Judd is, I doubt that." Lia laughed.

As if he knew he was being talked about Hagrid's large gray dog sauntered out of the house, took one look at the pup and dropped to the ground, rolling to his side with a groan.

&

Headmistress McGonagall had brought Lyss to a large room with several long windows in two of the walls. The room was bright and had interesting objects lining the walls. Professors Snape and Malfoy had taken seats and were now quietly waiting for the older woman to speak.

Lyss noticed that Snape kept staring at her, and even though she didn't share the same talents of her mother and sister it was easy to guess his thoughts. Headmistress McGonagall was still flipping through several packets of parchment so Lyss moved towards the men. She could see they were surprised that she would approach them on her own. "I'm not like them you know." she told Snape conversationally.

"Pardon?" he asked with an air of indifference.

"My mother and my sister…I'm not like them. I can't do what they do." she met his gaze and saw she'd drawn his interest. "I mean, we've always known I was different than them. It's sort of funny, because I always felt slighted because of it. I wanted nothing else than to be just like them."

"And exactly what about them is different from every other Muggle?" Malfoy inquired politely.

Lyss grinned. "They see things, know things, sense things…I always thought it was magic." The girl lost her smile and looked off through the window. "I do know one thing though…"

"And what is that Miss Barron?' Snape spoke in his silky whisper.

When she turned her attention back to them it was with a heart wrenching gaze. "He won't stop until he's found us. Even here we're in danger. Except here, we've put you in danger too."

Both men found themselves speechless.

"All right then Miss Barron. Here we are." Minerva finally found the paperwork she was looking for. "Let's begin your testing, shall we?"

&

Annabeth looked at the two red-haired men in front of her and she was speechless. The two kept talking, their sentences interchanging and it was as if one person spoke from two separate bodies. The interview had gone on now for three hours and some of the questions the two had asked her had been beyond bizarre. Why on earth had they needed to know her shoe size? Or if she liked watermelon taffy better than watermelon toffee? Was there a difference? They'd even asked her if she'd ever considered spending the entire day walking backwards? Walking backwards? All day? Really? This was an interview question? Occasionally she found herself looking towards the door and wondering if she should make a run for it. But she didn't.

Annabeth was nothing if she wasn't an intelligent witch. She needed this job. Badly. She'd screwed up the last three, and if she didn't find work soon she'd be living on the streets. As it was she'd barely had enough to call the Knight Bus, and pay for two weeks stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Finally Fred, or was that George? Whichever it was, grinned at her. "Well, I think that's that then. When can you start?" he asked in a chipper voice.

"You mean I'm hired?" she asked. She was astonished and nervously pushed a strand of her dark auburn hair behind her ear.

"Of course." The second man, George…or again it could be Fred, answered. "We think you're perfect for the position."

Annabeth blinked. Really? Perfect? "Wonderful, I suppose I could start tomorrow?" She offered hesitating for only a moment. She couldn't believe she'd gotten the job. She'd been sure when she'd said she didn't like watermelon candies they'd lost interest.

Fred looked at the dishy bird in front of him and grinned. She'd certainly make coming to work kind on the eyes. Not exactly his type, not really George's type either if he knew his brother, but she was definitely a looker. He was quiet as George went over the job with the witch and what the starting salary would be. They were more than generous, and she looked happy, and if he wasn't mistaken relieved, as she left.

George had been right, coming back to work had been good for him, Fred thought. He was still tired, and very sore, but it had given him a feeling of productivity. Gave him a purpose.

"I was almost positive she was going to apparate right from the office." George exclaimed after he'd walked their new employee out. He didn't care she'd gotten the sack from the last three jobs. In their business mistakes sometimes turned into profit. "Nervous that one."

Fred agreed with a shake of his head. "Have to face it George, some people just don't understand genius."

"Too right."

&

Simon Masters sat in his leather chair behind the oak desk and sipped on his scotch and soda. He stared ahead focusing on nothing but his thoughts. He was starting to get very angry, but he knew he would have to push those feelings to the back. Abraham Barron held enough rage for the both of them, and Simon enjoyed using that rage. Currently that rage was on a fast burn. Several days had passed and there was no trace of Barron's family. Simon wasn't worried, if Abraham failed Simon had his own resources on finding Ophelia.

Perhaps he should start putting those resources to use. He felt the stirring in his loins as Ophelia's face came to mind. The last time he'd seen her had been two weeks before. It had been right before Catalina had again escaped Abraham. That was getting old. Abraham was an asset, but if he continued to lose his wife and daughters Simon might have to find him an expendable asset. Simon had spent five years preparing Ophelia for him, from the time she was twelve until she'd reached seventeen. Then she'd broken his trust and told her fucking mother that he'd been touching her. The stupid bitch had taken his Ophelia, along with the other brat and run. They'd found them in Boston, and Simon had decided that she was ready. She was seventeen and a woman. While Abraham had dealt with Catalina and Lysistrata, Simon had gone to his conquest. Simon remembered touching Ophelia's ripe young body, and remembered sinking into her innocence. It had been heaven to him. True, he'd been a bit rough with her, especially the second or third time, but he'd explained that she was too desirable. How could he control himself when her beauty ate that same control away? She'd cried, but he knew that after a few times it would be better.

Simon sighed. Now he'd have to punish her because she'd run from him. The girl should just be happy that a handsome, wealthy, and powerful man wanted her, but no she wanted to play these ridiculous games. Simon Masters muttered three words, and snapped his fingers. Very quickly a thick black cloud materialized to his right.

"Master, you called for me?" the hideous hunched gray figure murmured in a reverent voice.

"Mael, I've seemed to have lost Ophelia. She's run away with her mother and sister, and so far we haven't been able to find them."

The gray man simpered. "How truly disturbing master. How could she not desire one such as you? Obviously her mother or sister have performed some sort of trickery…"

"I agree. Find them Mael. Find them and then come tell me where they are." Simon's voice was quiet, but menacing.

The gray man barely looked up, never meeting his master's eyes, but still he could see the red flames flickering in the cold, dark gaze. "Of course my lord, whatever my master wishes."


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts seemed happy. That was the thought running thru Minerva McGonagall's head. The past few days the atmosphere in the old castle had been carefree and almost cheerful. The ghosts had returned and were charmed by their new housemates, and it had been amusing when Peeves was almost shy around the women. That wouldn't last for long Minerva was positive. The portraits seemed only too happy to converse with the Muggles, and the Barron's seemed to have a list of never ending questions. Even Phineas Black seemed almost content. At least his overly smug smirk was better than the obnoxious scowl she was used to. Yes, everyone, from the wizards and witches living there, the ghosts, the house-elves and the portraits, seemed to enjoy their new tenants.

It was also nice to have laughter in the halls again. Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy had all descended upon them that morning in order to begin tutoring Lysistrata. Hermione had even mentioned that the twins, Fred and George, were probably going to pop in as well. It pleased Minerva to no end that this group was making such an effort for the younger girl. She was glad Lyss would have friends before school began. She also reminded herself that at some point soon Lysistrata Barron would have to be sorted.

&

Hermione looked at the blonde girl in front of her and smiled. "That's really good Lysistrata… you're a natural at this." She wasn't lying. Lysistrata Barron was picking up everything they were showing her and excelling at it. "Your pronunciations are impeccable."

"Please call me Lyss, or Lyssy." The blonde blushed at the praise and shrugged. "I've always been able to pick up languages pretty easy."

"What other languages do you speak?" Ginny asked with interest. While Ginny and Hermione worked on beginning lessons with Lyss, the boys were off in a corner playing chess. Ginny was amused to see one set of icy blue eyes continue to glance over at them occasionally when he thought no one else was looking.

"I speak Spanish, Greek, Italian, a little bit of German, and I can read and write Latin." she offered up.

"That's fabulous!" Hermione was impressed. "Any time we need to understand a different language we just cast a charm."

"I think that would be really cool." Lyss grinned. "At my school in California we had to take a secondary language. That's when I took Spanish. I really enjoyed it. I also took Latin there, and was in the Latin Club. I learned Greek and Italian from my Mom and her family. German I just kind of picked up on my own by checking out one of those teach yourself books. I'd really like to learn Russian, but that will have to come later."

The girls had just turned back to their lessons when Lucius Malfoy swept into the room with a sneer marring his face. He was muttering something about incompetent idiots. "Apparently the Carrows had several boggarts trapped into a desk, and they were released by Filch. Minerva is searching upstairs with Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid are covering the grounds. Weasleys' you'll cover this floor. Miss Granger, you, Potter, Draco, and Miss Barron will search the dungeons since there is so much more space to cover down there. Severus is already searching. We will join you downstairs as soon as we finish up here." He instructed briefly, and Lyss followed her group out the door and down a set of stairs.

"Stay behind us and watch." Harry whispered. "We'll show you what you'll have to do to get rid of them."

Lyss nodded. She stood just behind Harry and Hermione with Draco right behind her covering the rear. She wondered what a boggart was. They hadn't even talked about things like that yet. So far she'd learned how to levitate a feather, cast light with her wand, summon an object, and open locked objects. They'd only been working for about two hours and she was tiring, but she was also loving every minute of it.

&

Madame Pomfrey had sent Ophelia down to the dungeons to give Severus Snape the list of potions she'd need to have replenished before school began. Lia didn't mind though. She loved the castle and enjoyed wandering around. The dungeons made her feel as if she was a part of some Medieval time period where she was a princess, or a noble woman waiting for her white knight to come and woo her. Lia knew there was no such thing as happily ever afters, but sometimes it felt nice to daydream.

She had just turned the corner and was approaching his class room door when she heard the noise behind her and turned to see something she thought she'd never have to see again. Simon stood at the end of the hall. His blonde hair which was normally feathered and gelled back hung disheveled across his forehead, and his brown eyes flickered with an unholy light. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his belt hung from his hand. Dark stains were visible against his ripped white undershirt, and she thought she could even pick it up on dark trousers. For a moment she could just stare wide eyed as he stalked towards her. Then she heard a high pitched shriek and knew it came from her throat. She fell to the ground and began to scramble backwards as he got closer.

Snape heard the scream and rushed from his office. He'd just gotten notice from Lucius regarding boggarts being loose, and was on his way out anyhow. He threw open the door to find Ophelia on the ground doing a crab crawl backwards. He looked to see the blonde man from the hotel room moving forward.

"No, no, no, no, no…you can't be here." she screamed hoarsely.

&

Lyss heard the cry at the same time as the others, but she was the only one who recognized it as her sister's voice. Without waiting for anyone else she rushed past Draco Malfoy, who tried to make a grab for her and missed. Harry, Draco, and Hermione all called out for her to wait, but she paid them no heed, knowing she had to get to Lia.

All four teens turned the corner to see the same thing. A blonde man moving towards Snape and Ophelia on the ground. Snape was trying to pry a terrified Ophelia from his person so he could deal with the vision in front of them, but Ophelia wouldn't let go. The blonde man had a belt in his hand, and was removing his long sleeved shirt as he moved forward, his eyes intent on the brunette girl.

"No!" Lyss cried. How was this possible? Her cry drew the blonde man's attention and suddenly it faced her. She was the closest. Suddenly the vision shifted and she found herself facing her father.

Abraham Barron moved closer. He carried a bloody and worn strap in his hands. He sneered at the blonde girl, and slapped the strap against his open palm. A sadistic gleam shone from his dark eyes. Without thinking Lyss fell into a crouch covered her head protectively with her hands and arms.

Snape had managed to get his wand free from between his and Ophelia's body, and he pointed it and shouted. "Riddikulus!"

Draco acted only a second later, he too yelling "Riddikulus!" Harry and Hermione's voices followed closely behind and with a small cracking noise the apparition vanished.

&

Catalina was getting frustrated. She couldn't find anyone. The kids weren't in the room they'd told her they were going to be in, and Minerva wasn't in her office. Cat had been taking a nap, but now she wanted to go out and see if Professor Sprout, or Pomona as the other woman told her to call her, had needed any help in her gardens or greenhouse. She wouldn't start watching Teddy Lupin for another few days and Cat just wanted to keep busy while her girls made friends and began learning.

Cat turned, deciding she would just go out and check Hagrid's place. Perhaps Pomona had made the short trip out there. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Abraham stood fifteen feet away from her. He looked exactly like he'd looked the last he'd beat her and the girls. Dark pants, a bloody ribbed tank top, and black socks. Sweat was in a fine sheen over his muscular frame, and he held one of his hard-heeled dress shoes in his hand. She remembered he hadn't had his strap with him so he'd used the shoe on her. Abraham had been nothing if not inventive in his torture methods. Fury covered his face in a cold mask.

She always knew he'd find her. They'd promised, but she'd known that hiding from Abraham Barron was futile. She just hoped that the time it would take for him to beat her to death, and she definitely knew it would be to the death this time, would give her girls time to run. She stood rigidly as he approached, a nasty grin spreading over his countenance. "I don't want to die." she whispered.

Lucius came up the stairs in time to hear Catalina's soft words, and knew instantly that she'd encountered one of the boggarts. A feeling he didn't recognize, and couldn't even begin to understand filled him as he took the appearance that the boggart took for Catalina Barron. Lucius recognized the man instantly. Now it was Lucius who was filled with rage, again for reasons he didn't understand, and he hissed the word "Riddikulus!" Instantly the boggart was destroyed.

An incredibly pale Catalina turned to look at Lucius. "Did you kill him?" she asked and then passed out before he could respond. Lucius caught her before she could hit the stone floor.

&

Ophelia clung to Severus and a quiet keening emanated from her throat. He scooped her up and stood slowly trying not to startle her. Harry had rushed over to them while Hermione and Draco dealt with Lyss. "Is she all right?" he asked the Professor quietly. It was easy to see tears still leaking from the girl's eyes.

"I believe she will be but Poppy should look at her." Snape responded without his normal sneer. The girl shuddered in his arms, and though he did not know the entire history between Ophelia and the man, Simon, he was quickly beginning to guess what must have transpired between the two. The half-clothed man was the girl's nightmare, and Snape's history as a Death Eater gave him quite the insight into nightmares.

Harry nodded. "I'll go to the infirmary and tell her to floo to you." he told the man and was moving as Snape nodded in thanks.

Snape carried the girl into the classroom and through to the door which led to his own chambers. Very few individuals ever managed to come this far into his domain. He laid her gently on the bed after hesitating. He didn't want to frighten the girl. Would the bed frighten her?

Draco had dropped to his knees in front of Lyss, and Hermione had moved around to wrap an arm around the girl. "It's all right." Draco told her. "It's gone. It wasn't really him, whoever that man was… it was a boggart."

Lyss looked between the two. "A-a b-bog-boggart?"

"It's a creature that takes on the form of the worst nightmare of whoever is standing the closest to it." Hermione explained to her new friend.

"It was my F-f-father."

Draco tried to control his shock. That violent and bloody man was the girl's father? Sure, his own father had been angry with him in the past, and had even struck him when he'd misbehaved, but the man with the strap…Draco couldn't imagine it… His own father had tried to protect him from such violence. He hadn't always been able to, but he'd tried.

"Who was the blonde man?" Hermione asked, her voice still soft.

Lyss met Hermione's gaze. "That's Simon…he hurt Lia." The horror she put into the word 'hurt' was not lost on the teens. They were starting to truly understand why Minerva McGonagall had brought the Barron family to Hogwarts. "Where's Lia?" Lyss had finally discovered that her older sister was no longer in the hallway and she began to panic.

"We'll take you to her. Professor Snape carried her in here so that Madame Pomfrey can come check on her." Hermione told the girl in a matter of fact tone. The three moved over to the classroom and then into Snape's rooms. Snape had transfigured a chair next to the bed and sat stiffly watching the girl. Lia lay on her side in the fetal position, and would shudder occasionally.

Lyss moved to her sister and sat on the edge of the bed. She pushed her sister's hair behind her ear. "Is she going to be okay?" Hermione and Draco stayed near the door.

The question surprised Severus. He'd thought that perhaps she would be angry he'd brought her sister into his room. "I believe she is suffering from shock. Potter went to get Poppy. She will look your sister, and yourself over when she arrives. I've also sent a message to Minerva to find your mother." He kept his tone neutral. "It is possible Poppy will have some…questions for you regarding your sister."

Lyss nodded. Her voice was very soft and Snape was the only one who could hear her when she spoke. "When it happened…it was almost three weeks ago. We were in Boston, and Mama was trying to figure out where we should go. They found us…I don't even begin to know how. Father was punishing Mama, he hit me too but Mama always got it worse. He gave Lia to Simon." Tears began to run down Lyss's face again, and the heartbreak was clear in her voice. "Father left and Mama picked the lock. We found Lia in the bed… Read it." she said and met Severus's eyes. "I know you can, you can't look at her and see, so look at me and read it…see it for yourself."

Sighing heavily Severus leaned forward and spoke. "Legilimens." He saw it. Lyss and her mother entering a room that the blonde man hadn't even bothered to lock. They'd hid and watched him leave the room. He'd been wearing the clothes that the boggart had dressed itself in. Lia had been lying in the middle of the ravaged bed. Blood was crusted over what had once been cream colored sheets. Her naked body was bruised and battered; some dry and some still wet, blood was smeared across her pale thighs. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her body was trembling much as it did now. They'd helped her dress and had managed to escape. Snape ended the spell and fell back into the chair. Lyss had turned back to her sister.

&

Lucius had carried Catalina to the infirmary, and Poppy had rushed to them immediately. It hadn't taken long for her to ascertain that Cat had fainted and would be fine after a restorative potion and a calming draught. When Potter ran into the room requesting the medi-witch to floo to Snape, Lucius had assured them both he would stay with Madame Barron while she attended to the woman's daughters. Now he sat in the chair beside the cot which held the blonde woman, and Lucius cursed the Carrows for their nasty little surprise. He wondered how many more of those they'd come across.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I did the stupid feet to meters conversions. 64 1/2 kilometers is bit over 40 miles. 2 1/2 meters is a bit over 7 feet, and 4 1/2 meters a little over 14 feet.**

**I'm considering bringing Sirius back. Not sure yet. Not sure if people want that. **

It was Annabeth's third day on the job with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She'd come in half an hour early all three days in order to familiarize herself with everything in the shop. She had to admit her new employers had quite an eclectic mix of items for sale. She'd been doing well, and had even made several sales all on her own. So far nothing amiss had occurred and she was thanking the Fates.

Before they'd hired her she'd tried to explain her little affliction with her new bosses, but she didn't think they'd really quite comprehended the gravity of the situation. She could almost say that she suffered from a large dose of unluck. If something bad was going to happen and she was in the vicinity, well then, that bad would be happening to her. It wasn't that she was clumsy, far from it actually. For many years she'd taken dance lessons and gymnastics. She'd been quite good at dancing, even if her body was a bit fuller than most professional dancers… but then she'd turned eighteen. Annabeth remembered the first time it happened. She'd been dancing in a production of _The Sleeping Beauty_ in Muggle London. She'd done a perfect pirouette and jumped into a lift; her partner had stepped onto a weak area of the lovely old stage, which had just passed inspection the week before mind you, and his leg fell through. She could remember his screams, and she remembered hitting the ground. It had hurt. She really hadn't thought it was her fault…but then similar things kept occurring, but only if she was there. She really had no idea what she'd done to deserve this affliction. She'd never broken a mirror, never walked under a ladder, and if she ever spilled salt she certainly threw a pinch over her left shoulder, but still it just kept happening to her.

So, now she was here in Diagon Alley, working on her fourth job since leaving her home village of Doveshire, a small wizarding community about forty miles outside of Dublin. Annabeth straightened from her slouch at the counter and sighed. She should really begin setting out new inventory instead of reminiscing about the past. It didn't take her long to move the ladder, and climb up to put the extra on the very top shelf of the side display. She had just put the last box on when it happened. She heard the snap and knew the ladder had broken. With a squeal she made a grab for the display in front of her and felt the ladder fall to the ground. Now she was hanging from the shelving like a damned monkey.

"Bloody wonderful." she muttered as she hung from the top, approximately two and a half meters off the ground. It would figure that she took a job in a place with four and a half meter high ceilings. She took the risk to feel in her pocket for her wand only to find it missing. She then remembered it was right under the counter. Of course that was fantastically helpful seeing as the counter was on the other wall. With the wards the twins had in place she couldn't even Accio the damned thing. Annabeth sighed. She supposed she could jump down, but she had a feeling that would be painful. Fred and George, as they'd told her to call them, were out to lunch. She was in a right pickle. Marvelous. All she could do is hope for a customer…well, wouldn't that look lovely to a potential shopper. Hullo there, could you possibly assist my fat arse in descending from the displays? Well, there goes another job down the sinker, she thought with a scowl.

Surprisingly the bell above the shop door did ring and she tried to her best to look towards that direction.

"Hullo? Boys?" A man's deep voice rang out. "Come along Teddy love, perhaps they're upstairs."

Well, there was nothing for it. She had to have help to get down. "Um, hullo?" she called out. "I beg your pardon, but could you assist me perhaps?" Annabeth felt like a fool.

She could hear him coming closer now. "Oh I don't work here Madame…" His voice trailed off as he realized there was no one there. "Hullo?" Now he seemed confused.

Annabeth looked down to see a tallish man who appeared to be of average build, holding the hand of a toddler with brilliant green hair. The toddler was looking at the broken ladder. The man had sandy brown hair which appeared to be liberally sprinkled with gray flecks; she hadn't seen his face yet. "I'm up here…and I work here, but you see I'm quite stuck, and need some help in getting down."

"Boked." the toddler said to the man who had now shifted his attention up towards her voice.

Remus was in all honesty speechless. Hanging onto the steel display for dear life was a woman. She had dark auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, although there were wisps escaping her ribbon. She was dressed in Muggle slacks, a cream button down top, and wore the ever-changing-color vest which carried the store logo on it. He remembered the twins telling him they were hiring someone. She looked down on him from forest green eyes, a pert nose, full lips, and had lovely peaches and cream skin.

"Yes it is broken Teddy, but now we need to help this young lady." he told his son as he came back to his senses. Remus pulled his wand.

"That won't work." she told him plainly, although she appreciated the thought.

"Oh, right, the wards." he sighed. "All right then, why don't we do this. I'll come to the base, you can let yourself down as far as you can while hanging on, then you can drop down and I'll catch you."

She looked doubtful. "Um, that sounds dangerous." The Irish lilt in her voice deepened with her anxiety. "I'm quite bit heavy, and I could hurt you when I fell."

Remus had to chuckle. "Trust me, I'm much stronger than I look my dear."

Sighing she knew there was really not many other options. She nodded once, and he moved into position. The toddler was now looking at her and grinning as he clapped his hands and squealed in delight. Annabeth couldn't help the small smile he brought to her lips. She extended down and felt his hands clasp around her ankles. At his prodding she let go and felt herself suddenly encased in arms that were indeed like steel vices. He didn't even grunt as her weight hit him. Annabeth found herself looking into sea green eyes; they reminded her of the ocean near her childhood home. He had a mustache, and his face was quite handsome even though he looked worn and exhausted. His body was firm and hard against hers.

Remus almost forgot everything around him as he caught and held her body to his. She was several inches shorter than he and was quite curvy and lush. The woman's body was soft in all the right spots and a shot of desire went through his bloodstream. He moved away from her before she could feel his reactions. "Are you all right?"

His voice was soft and deep and Annabeth couldn't help but look at him for a moment before coming to attention. "Oh, yes, of course, I really appreciate your help. I honestly thought I would be stuck up there until Fred and George returned." A small wry smile came onto her face. "And we never really know how long that might be. No no, darling, we shouldn't play with those." She moved quickly to take a box of exploding animal crackers out of the toddler's hands. She gave him a tickle and instead of crying he laughed and his hair turned blue. "Well, aren't you the talented one?" Annabeth looked at the man. "Metamorphmage?"

"Takes after his mother." he told her surprised at how well Teddy had taken to the woman. Being around so many men, the child seemed to show quite the shy side when females came about. "I'm Remus, this is my son Teddy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Teddy." she grinned and shook the little boy's hand. He giggled again. Then she turned to Remus, "And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance too sir. Is there something I can help you find?"

Just then the twins could be heard entering the back of the store. "Lupin old man!" George greeted him enthusiastically, and pulled Remus in for a hug and a handshake. "Glad you could come in!"

Fred had swept in behind his brother and lifted Teddy into his arms. The boy started babbling nonsense immediately and then pointed to the broken ladder. "Boked!"

"Er, yes, it broke while I was putting away merchandise." Annabeth told her employers nervously. Remus explained how he'd come in and had to help her down. She sighed and went to get her wand. Now was when she'd get the boot.

Fred eyed the ladder, and then the top of the shelves. "Are you all right Annabeth?"

"My Gods!" George exclaimed. "You could've been hurt! Well, there's nothing for it, we'll just have to make sure to take better care of you. Terribly sorry for leaving you on your own like that!"

Annabeth blinked at them. She wasn't sacked? "You mean I'm not sacked?"

All three men seemed startled at this. "Good grief, why would we sack you? You've done just a bang up job since you started!"

"You've already alphabetized all of the invoices since we started the business, as well as the merchandise and inventory!" Fred interjected.

"We're not stupid. A little broken ladder isn't going to deter us." George took up where his brother left off.

Annabeth was flabbergasted. "But…I told you about the affliction. And it's not just going to go away."

"Wouldn't have hired you if we had an issue with that." Fred told her in tone that said the conversation was over. "Tell us more about the Muggles at Hogwarts Remus. Harry and Ron have only told us bits and pieces."

&

Poppy looked down at the sleeping girl and then over to her sister. "Let's get you looked at Miss Barron."

"Is Lia all right?" Lyss asked, her eyes still flitting between her sister's form and the medi-witch. Draco, Harry and Hermione stood near the door, worried for their new friends.

"She's fine physically." Poppy shared, "But mentally…I can't be sure."

"Because of what she is." It wasn't a question.

Poppy and Severus looked at each other quickly. What was this? Severus frowned. He'd simply thought that the girl and her mother had some form of psychic ability. "What do you mean…what is your sister Miss Barron?" Snape's scowl was intense and his tone harsh.

"She and Mama, they're different." she shrugged. "You know that."

"Do you know why they have the abilities that they do?" Poppy tried a different tactic.

"I don't even think Lia knows. I think Mama knows, but she always gets upset when it comes up. I know she feels bad that Lia suffers from it, and she was glad when I didn't. Where is Mama? Why isn't she here?"

"Your mother encountered the second boggart." Poppy spoke gently. "Professor Malfoy got rid of it, but your mother fainted."

"Is she okay? Can I go to her?" Tears had filled the girl's eyes. "What about Lia? I can't leave her…" It was easy to see she was torn.

"I can take you to your Mum." Draco offered.

"Yes, why don't Mr. Malfoy and I take you up to your Mum. I'm sure Professor Snape will take care of your sister for you for a little while."

Snape scowled but nodded abruptly. He wasn't used to taking care of anyone, and now this slip of a girl, this emotionally ravaged slip of a girl, was sleeping in his chambers. So much for remaining distant. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, why don't you go and find the Weasleys' and let them know the boggarts have been accounted for."

"Of course Professor." Harry nodded.

"Professor, may we…come back sir?" Hermione asked softly.

"Fine." he nodded. Then they were gone and it was just the two of them. Snape leaned back in his chair and turned his dark eyes back to the brunette. She was nothing less than beautiful…young, very very young, but beautiful none the less. She quite took his breath away. When he'd looked into the mind of Lysistrata Barron, when she'd shown him those memories…Severus could not remember the last time he'd felt such helpless rage before. Not only Lysistrata's rage, but his own had mingled in.

Her hair was a silky fall spread across his pillows, and was the color of Lupin's chocolate he was always eating. Even now he could see how thick and soft it was. He'd felt it when she'd been curled around him in fear. Her body was long and though young, had already formed its womanly curves. It had been a long time since he'd held a woman's body next to his. He felt guilt that he'd had those thoughts about a girl who was more child than woman, no matter what form her body took. Her Greek ancestry showed in her skin tone which matched her mother's and her straight, aristocratic nose. Long, naturally dark lashes touched the tops of her cheekbones. Snape's eyes were drawn to the girl's mouth, and he saw how her upper lip seemed only slightly fuller than her bottom.

"I didn't think he could get here."

His eyes flew back up to hers as her voice penetrated his thoughts. "He did not. What you saw was in truth not that man. It is a creature called a boggart." Snape made sure she was paying him complete attention. "The creature takes the shape of a person's worst nightmare…whomever is closest to it."

Ophelia seemed to think on his words for a moment. "He wasn't here? It wasn't him?"

"I promise you this."

Her eyes blinked around tears. "I couldn't run. I saw him and I couldn't function…All I could think of was that night…"

Severus moved closer to the bed ever so slowly making sure not to frighten the girl. "Your sister has shown me her memories." He thought this might anger her, but instead she just nodded in acceptance. "I do not make promises very often, but I promise you this Ophelia Barron, even if that man managed to get here by some strange act, we will not let him harm you in this way again… I will not let him." As soon as the words were out of his mouth everything stood still for a moment before a pale blue light swirled around him and into his skin.

"What was that?" she whispered and leaned closer to him.

"I just took a wizard's oath." He informed her. "It cannot be broken." His voice was as much a whisper as hers now.

"Oh." Lia felt the overpowering urge to move even closer. She felt the overpowering need to touch his lips with hers. She knew that if she did something wonderful would happen. Before she reached him voices were heard. He cleared his throat and moved away from her.

"Your friends are here." he announced and stood. "I shall leave you to visit, and when you feel well enough in a bit we'll take you to the infirmary to be with your mother." Severus moved towards the door as the teens entered. He addressed Potter. "Do not touch any of my things Potter. I will return shortly." As he left he berated himself for what had almost occurred. He'd almost kissed a student, what the bloody hell had he been thinking?

&

Catalina woke and jerked upright on the small cot. She didn't know where she was, and for a moment she thought she was still on the run. Someone moved next to her and as soon as she saw him everything flooded back. "You killed Abraham."

"No…I can assure you Madame, I did no such thing." Lucius told her in his regal tone. "What you encountered was a creature that takes the form of our worst fears. Yours being your former husband. All I did was destroy the creature."

Cat processed his words. She sat up slowly and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She instantly saw his eyes flicker to her bare legs. Cat felt the small thrill as she realized he was attracted to her, it would be something she'd have to think on later. For now she was worried about her girls. "Where are Lia and Lyss?"

"Your daughters also encountered a boggart. Poppy went to make sure they are well. As I understand it there was no physical injury to either, but it was most certainly a frightening experience for both."

"Mama!" Lyss ran into the infirmary and Cat stood to hold her daughter close. Poppy and Draco followed the girl in.

"Are you all right Pickle?" Cat murmured using the nickname she'd called her baby girl when she was little. Her girls had always been her Sweet Pea and her little Pickle.

"It was horrible Mama, I turned the corner and there was Simon, and he looked just like the day in Boston, and Lia was trying to get away, and Professor Snape was there helping her, and then he turned on me, Simon did, but then he looked just like Father, and he had his strap, and it was bloody, like he'd just gotten done using it on you and was coming for me…then Professor Snape and Draco and Harry and Hermione did something and it made him disappear."

Her daughter's words were jumbled and rushed, but Cat understood what she was saying. "Where is Lia baby?"

"She was quite upset so Uncle Severus took her to his chambers." Draco shared as he watched Lyss shudder in her mother's arms.

"She's fine Catalina." Poppy soothed. "We just didn't want to move her. She held onto Severus for the longest time. We left her resting and figured we would bring her here when she woke up. I hope you aren't concerned thinking Severus would take advantage…"

Cat cut her off. "No, I think it's best if she felt secure you left her there. It isn't often she feels secure around men. But now, would you take me to her?"

"Of course." Poppy agreed, and the group headed to the floo. In moments they were entering Snape's sitting room. He sat in a chair at his desk and looked up at them as they came through.

Cat moved to him and he stood. "Thank you…thank you taking care of my child."

He nodded and was surprised when she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It was really nothing Madame."

"You obviously don't have children." she smiled. "She feels safe around you. Even before him, that didn't happen." Snape found himself wondering what the woman knew. "You are something special Professor Snape."

"Please, call me Severus." he heard himself saying.

"And you may call me Cat, or Catalina. I hate being called Madame." She smiled, and then turned to Lucius. Snape could see the anger in the other man, but didn't know where it came from. "You as well Professor Malfoy, please call me Cat or Catalina." Then she went through the door to her daughter, and the others went with her leaving Severus and Lucius to stare at one another.


	12. Chapter 12

For several moments Severus and Lucius just stared at each other. Finally, Snape broke the silence. "Drink?" he asked with a lift of one dark eyebrow.

"Please." Lucius almost snapped and then took a seat on one of the chairs across from Severus's desk.

Snape poured a good measure of his Ogden's in two highball glasses, and slid one over to the blonde man. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass for a moment before downing it in one swallow. He enjoyed the burn as it slid down his throat. "Who would have thought that life would get more complicated by adding Muggles to it…" he muttered philosophically.

Lucius chuckled dryly. "Indeed. The boggart you encountered…it was destroyed?"

Snape ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. With Draco, Potter, and Granger down there it went quickly. I should've been able to destroy it within moments…I would've taken care of it easily, but the girl was frightened and I couldn't get to my wand."

Lucius looked at his old friend in shock. "Really?" He hid a smirk. "I do believe that would've been the first time you wouldn't have been prepared for something Severus."

"Oh shut up." Snape scowled. Again he was silent.

Lucius gently twirled his silver-tipped, snake headed walking stick in his hand as he sipped his drink biting down on the urge to guzzle as the other man had. "I only saw the inner demons of Catalina Barron, but from what I saw, and what the girl Lysistrata described…well, I never truly believed that there were Muggles that could rival the Death Eaters for vileness." It was hard for him to comprehend. He knew that there were both good and bad people, but to actually 'see' the violence Abraham Barron was capable of was something else entirely.

"It appears that perhaps there is more to Muggles than we thought possible." Snape murmured wondering what his comrade was struggling with. It was obvious Lucius Malfoy was wrestling with something in his mind.

Their conversation was cut short as the others exited Snape's bedchambers. Catalina had an arm wrapped around each of her daughter's shoulders. "Thank you." She told each of the men once more, the gratitude shining from her eyes.

"Thank you Professor Snape. Professor Malfoy." Lyss said quietly and she broke away from her mother to head into the hall with the other teens.

Lia stayed with her mother, but her eyes were on Snape. "Thank you very much Professor Snape. I was very frightened and you were very kind to me." Her voice was soft and felt like velvet to him.

"It was not a problem Miss Barron. I am just glad you weren't injured." His voice was slightly stiff and formal.

Ophelia smiled and looked at him shyly. "I'll see you soon."

Severus thought his heart might stop as she looked at him out of those dark blue eyes from beneath her lashes, and then she and her mother were out the door. Lucius was chuckling. "What?"

"I do believe that girl has you in her sights my old friend."

Snape snorted indelicately. "That's ridiculous. She probably looks at me as a father figure if anything."

"Fantasy of yours old man? Want someone to call you 'Daddy'?" Lucius outright teased now.

"I will Crucio you Lucius…don't think I won't." Snape muttered and poured another drink, refilling Malfoy's glass as it was shoved at him.

&

Simon looked across the table at his 'friend' and wanted to sneer, instead he tried to put on a sympathetic face. The man looked like shit. His eyes seemed sunken, and dark circles were prominent. The man's normally dark, and perfectly coifed hair was ragged and unkempt, and it looked like he hadn't shaved for days. Simon ran a hand down his impeccably pressed shirt and cleared his throat. "You look like Hell Abraham, have you been getting any sleep?"

"Fuck Simon, I can't sleep. I can't eat…I can't fuck…I can't do anything. I have to find her Simon, I have to find Catalina!" A note of desperation rode the dark man's voice. "Where the fuck could she have gone?"

"I don't know my friend." he soothed, all the while laying the blame of their disappearance at Abraham's feet. "They couldn't have gotten far…we just need to try to be patient and wait for our private investigator to tell us what he's found." Simon didn't tell Abraham that his PI was a denizen from another plane. He also didn't tell Abraham that he planned on using Abraham's blood to reward said denizen when Ophelia was found and returned to him. Oh, he'd let Abraham have his fun with Catalina first, and perhaps even the young whelp, but after that…well, Mael would definitely deserve a tasty treat when he delivered Simon's lady. Mael wouldn't fail. He hadn't failed yet. "In the mean time you must take care of yourself Abraham. How will you be able to deal with Catalina and Lysistrata if you're not well rested and healthy?"

"You're right, I know you're right. When I find her I'm going to show her how bad she's fucked up." Abraham grinned as an evil light came into his eyes. "I know just what I'm going to do too."

Simon sighed, already bored with the man. "What are your plans my friend?"

"I'm going to fuck the youngest, then kill her while making Catalina watch everything. Then she'll know…she'll know she'd better behave or that's what she'll get."

Simon felt a stirring of interest. It was thoughts like this that had drawn Abraham into his focus to begin with. "An admirable plan my friend. Admirable indeed."

&

Kelliope Friggles was vexed…at this moment she honestly couldn't think of a better word than vexed, although she was sure that everyone around her would be surprised by this…well, they'd be surprised if she were to admit out loud that she was having trouble with her vocabulary. Which brought her back to how she knew she was vexed. If she wasn't she would probably be able to think of another word. If she had to try she would probably simply say she was right pissed off and had pretty much reached the end of her patience when dealing with a certain wizard.

Hobart, the wizard who was trying said patience was dragging her into yet another store in Diagon Alley. Not only was it another store, but it was a joke shop. Why in the world would she want to go into a joke shop? That was just it…she didn't! They were supposed to be shopping for specific items.

"You'll love this shop Calliope! It's simply the best." he told her enthusiastically as he rushed through the doors. He was literally dragging her by the arm, and her shoulder slammed into the doorframe drawing a wince from her.

"It's KELLiope Hobart." She reminded him for probably the twentieth time since he'd picked her up.

"Are you all right there?" Kell's attention was drawn to a tall man stocking some shelves right inside the door. He had shaggy red hair that fell over his forehead and over his tawny brown eyes. He looked like someone who normally smiled, but was currently frowning as he had seen her run in with the door. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine thanks." she gave him a dry smile. Hobart had finally let her go and now she brushed off her robes as he hurried to another display. Kell followed him over reluctantly. A gorgeous woman with deep auburn hair, a few years older than the red-haired man , stood behind the counter looking at a notebook.

"See these candies, I think we should have these candies at the reception. For our guests."

Kell looked from Hobart's face to the candies he spoke of. What on earth was he going on about? He wanted to buy candies from a joke shop? That didn't seem right. She picked up one of the boxes to read the description. That's when her right eyebrow got the tic. It should have been a clear warning sign to Hobart, but unfortunately he was too bloody stupid to ever pick up on anything important…such as things that would bring down her wrath. "Hobart, these candies are called Belgium Belching Chocolates…They make a person belch loudly, among other things."

Hobart began laughing, but Kell's attention was drawn to the person coming from the back room. It was the man from the door. Wait…what? Her head whipped around to see the original man still standing there, and he was still looking at her. Looking to make sure the second man was still there, Kell felt relieved as she realized she wasn't seeing things, they were just twins. Now she felt stupid seeing as she'd been confused for a moment…she could only blame it on the positively wretched day she was having.

She'd started dating Hobart three months prior after they'd been set up by their parents. She hadn't minded at first seeing as Hobart was quite nice looking. Then somehow their parents had begun talking of marriage, and now she had somehow found herself engaged to perhaps the dumbest wizard she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting…regardless of how good looking he might be. AND he wanted to serve belching candy at their wedding reception. "No." she told him bluntly.

"Oh come on Calliope, have some fun! Think of how hilarious it'll be." He wheedled.

She really hated it when he wheedled. What a whiner. "Kelliope, it's Kelliope, Hobart, and No."

"Is there something I can assist you with?" Twin two had approached, while twin one still watched.

"I don't think so…" Kell began and was cut off by Hobart.

"Yes. I think we need to find out how many of these you have in stock. We're getting married and want them for our reception."

The tic quickened. "No, we don't. It would be different if we were talking about a family reunion Hobart, perhaps it would be more appropriate, but this is a wedding reception." She snapped.

Twin one was moving closer. Hobart sighed heavily. "Calliope, you're really being a stick in the mud."

"It's Kelliope!" she snapped and was shocked to hear a second voice speaking along with hers.

"Isn't it Kelliope?" Twin one looked confused. Twin two was grinning widely. The woman at the counter still looked at her notebook.

"Whatever!" Hobart seemed like he might be getting annoyed. Ha! Joining the party late aren't ya Hobie! She thought viciously. "This is my wedding too, I want the chocolates! And I want the yellow tux. And the Canary Creams."

The tic was making her eye blink now. That was it. She'd had enough. She didn't care if he was good looking. She didn't care if her parents wanted her to marry this idiot. "That is it! I am NOT having candy at MY wedding reception that makes people gaseous. I am NOT having candy at my wedding reception that turns people into BIRDS! And I'm NOT having a wedding where YOU'RE the GROOM!" she shrieked. "You are the biggest moron I've ever dealt with! I swear to the Gods I don't even know how it got this far! I'm DONE with dealing with your idiotic, constant chatter. And I'm through correcting you on my name! It's KELLiope you twat! It has been for twenty bloody years!"

Hobart blinked at the furious woman. "You're being ridiculous, is it that time of the month Calliope?"

Twin one and Twin two backed away quickly, knowing after that comment something bad was definitely going to happen. A horrible screeching noise emanated throughout the room and Kell realized it was coming from her. Without thinking she slammed her fist into his nose. Hobart hit the ground with blood gushing from his face and started a strange keening noise. The woman who'd been behind the counter had already approached and wrapped her arm around Kell's shoulders. "Come along darling, let's get you a bit of tea." She murmured in a lovely Irish tone leaving the twins to deal with the other man.

"Did you see that punch George?"

"I certainly did Fred. Girl has a mean left hook."

"What a woman!"

"A bit scary."

Fred's eyes focused on the back of the shop. "I don't mind a bit of scary." His words drew a wider grin from his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As I continue this story I'm sure I'm going to lose quite a few readers with my ever changing, and very alternate universe…I hope not, but I sort of expect it. I guess my take on the HP universe is that if there's one type of magic, why can't there be several?**

"I simply can not believe it's gotten to this point." Kell stated plainly. "I don't even think I ever said I would marry him. Mum just came in one day and started showing me pictures of wedding dresses, and I said oh yes, those are lovely, and suddenly there's a date set, and our families are picking colors and where to hold the reception."

Annabeth pressed the cup of tea, liberally laced with rum, into the trembling girl's hands. The girl's anger was in better control, but the shaking hadn't stopped yet. "You should've just told them all to bugger off."

Kell let a brief grin out before sighing. "It doesn't quite work that way in my family. They expect me to follow their rules and do as they say. They're going to be extremely annoyed with me over this."

Twin one and Twin two entered the room. "Your…erm, the boy who accompanied you is gone now." Twin two shared. Twin one seemed to not know what to say.

"Oh thank you. I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. It's not that I find anything wrong with your merchandise…" How could she put this without offending them? She thought worriedly.

Twin one snorted. "Well it was your bloody wedding after all."

"Fred's right," Twin two spoke now. "We're all for a good bit of fun, but our Mum would kill us if we ever did something like that at a major event."

"I should head home…try to explain what happened to my parents before Hobart's parents start flooing." Kell muttered. "Again, thank you all so much." She set her tea cup down gently and left.

The three left behind were silent before Fred finally spoke. "Did you see how beautiful her hair was…Like the sands of Egypt with little pieces of sunlight shining through…"

"Merlin man! Listen to yourself!" George looked at his brother as if he'd finally gone mental.

&

Remus had gone into Hogsmeade for the day to pick up some supplies he would need for the upcoming school year as well as some ingredients that Snape had ordered. He was just entering the Apothecary when the Knight Bus appeared and slammed to a stop. The new attendant swung open the door and Remus was surprised to see a young woman step off the bus.

The woman had hair the color of a raven's wing with the same blue sheen to it when the sun hit just right. Said hair was currently in two pigtails on the sides of her head. She looked to be just barely out of school if he had to guess. It was her apparel that struck him as the most odd. The girl wore a black leather tank top that molded her curves, a very short pleated plaid skirt made up of shades of purple, black, and gray, fishnet stockings, knee high black lace up boots, and black fingerless gloves. The girl carried a large army green duffle bag. It looked like a Muggle Military issue item. He continued to look and realized that she had quite a bit of ink covering her, which made her maybe a bit older than he'd thought before. He couldn't see her face as she had her face turned away from him. Remus turned back to his reason for being in Hogsmeade and entered the shop.

Sully was damned glad to be off that stupid bus. She should have just said fuck it and tried to teleport, but she had a feeling that might have been frowned upon. The Wizarding world was too fucking sensitive. Grinning a bit she pulled out her pack of smokes, shook one out, placed it between her full lips, and lit it with the point of her index finger. Oh yeah, that was good. One day she would have to quit smoking as it was a nasty fucking habit, but today was so not that day. She wondered if she'd get as many stares in this town as she had in the last three…probably. She knew she didn't look like the type they were used to.

Sully was tall and curvy, but her curves were made up of toned and taut muscle. Her skin was so pale that it almost shimmered, and her eyes were so dark a purple as to almost be black with flecks of lavender floating throughout. Her lips were full and pouty, her nose straight with a slightly upturned tip, and the lashes that framed her pansy eyes were thick, long, and naturally curly. Genetics had been kind to the girl in every sense of the word. Women were jealous, men wanted her, and the older people…well, they thought she was scandalous. What had the last hotel clerk said before he'd shown her the door? 'What kind of proper young lady has that many piercings, that many tattoos, and would wear that kind of outfit?' Sully had laughed and told him she'd never been considered proper before and wouldn't be starting now.

After getting instructions from Bert Stubbings, the Knight Bus attendant, Sully slipped her Ipod earbuds in her ears and began walking down the street towards The Three Broomsticks. The tingle of awareness hit her body, and so she dropped her bag right there in the middle of the street and turned to face her danger.

Remus was just exiting the Apothecary when his heart almost stopped. There in the road was the girl facing down two Death Eaters. Oh Merlin, he thought, I thought they were all rounded up. The girl didn't have a wand, but both of the dark robed men did. Remus drew his wand and moved closer. One of the men whipped around to point his wand at the werewolf.

"Well lookee here!" The man pointing his wand at Sully laughed. "Not only do we get you, but we get Lupin too! Quite a productive day."

"What makes you think you've got me Dumbass?" she smirked and flicked the ash off her cigarette.

"You're defenseless you stupid chit." He spit out.

"The Order's on the way!" Remus yelled out as he squeezed onto the coin every member carried in case of emergency. If gripped, the coin sent out a distress call to all Order members.

The Death Eater facing him shot off a hex, and Remus countered it, then yelling out "Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!" The Death Eater fell to the ground.

"Don't try it Lupin or the freak dies!" The first Death Eater cried out and Remus knew he meant it. The man could easily cast the Avada curse before he could do anything.

Sully dropped the cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of her boot. "You know," she began looking at the black robed man from beneath her eyelashes. "I really dislike being called a freak. So why don't you stop yapping, and bring it on Bitch."

Three things happened at the same time. Remus cast "Stupify", the man threw himself to the ground barely avoiding Lupin's curse, and then the Death Eater cast "Avada Kedavra" at the girl bringing a cry from Remus's mouth. The most astonishing thing happened.

Sully raised one hand and it was as if time slowed. She saw the green dart of energy heading for her, and neatly stepped aside. As it hit the spot where she'd been it dispersed as if it had never been. Then she flicked the same hand once towards the man who'd tried to kill her and spoke one word quietly. The street was extremely quiet as Remus stumbled forward to find the Death Eater petrified. She'd turned him to stone. The Death Eater who was still held captive by Remus fainted. Remus looked to the girl who'd just taken another of the Muggle smoking sticks out of a small container, put it in her mouth, and lit it with her finger…her bloody finger had a flame on the tip! She just shook her head and spoke, her accent identifying her as American.

"Yep, definitely not the day to stop smoking." Pops began to sound and they were surrounded by six Order of the Phoenix members.

&

Minerva McGonagall moved at a fast pace as she hurried through Hogsmeade to The Three Broomsticks. As the acting leader of the Order she knew it was up to her to find out what in Merlin's name had just happened in the streets of the small village. The only message that had really reached her was Remus, a young woman previously unknown, and two Death Eaters. Then there was something about the girl living through an Unforgivable, and turning a man to stone…preposterous. One did not turn another into stone…perhaps she'd used a petrification spell, but actual stone?

She opened the doors to the tavern and entered to find everyone's attention focused on the girl sitting at a table with her booted feet on said table. Good grief, the girl wasn't even trying to hide her knickers. Remus was at the bar with Madame Rosmerta while Severus and Lucius sat at a table near the doors. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny seemed to be in the process of speaking with the girl.

"I absolutely love that skirt." Ginny Weasley was in the process of speaking. "Wherever did you get it?"

Sully grinned at the look on the older males' faces. "Hot Topic. Great store. A little too mainstream, but sometimes they have some good stuff." She almost laughed as the man who'd been involved in the little incident in the street sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure you're supposed to be befriending me Sweetie. I think we're waiting for the big boss to get here for the interrogation."

"You're not a prisoner Miss!" Remus defended himself and the Order immediately. "We just…"

She waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got ya Sugar. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. Don't worry yourself."

"As if you could leave." Snape muttered.

Sully's grin widened. "Oh Darlin' if I wanted to leave, I'd be gone before you could say 'tall, dark, and brooding'." The dark man and the blonde man he was sitting with tensed and glared at her.

Minerva cleared her throat.

"Finally." Sully kicked her legs off the table and stood, rotating her neck and hearing a few cracks as her bones adjusted. "You must be the head honcho?"

"I'm Minerva McGonagall." she said with authority. "And you are?"

"Definitely impressed. I swear there's so much power in this room I'm surprised it hasn't exploded." Sully pulled out a cig. "Mind if I smoke?" She waited for the slight nod before lighting up. There were a few startled gasps as her fingertip lit on fire, but most were able to restrain themselves. "Name's Sully."

"Sully?" Lucius said with a look of distaste on his handsome face.

"That's right Hot-stuff. Sully. Short for Sullivan."

"And you're last name?" Minerva asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Who would name a girl Sullivan?" Lucius looked as if he bit into something unpleasant.

Sully raised smirked. "How sad, so hunky to look at, but obviously not the brightest bulb in the box…I just said that Sullivan was my name, so obviously my parents named me Sullivan. Don't worry Hot-stuff, we can help you with the big words."

Lucius looked furious, and looked as if he was going to stand, but Severus put a hand on his arm.

She gave the two men a saucy wink and turned back to Minerva McGonagall. "My name is Sullivan Nuess Myrthaltin." The words flowed from her lips and had an almost musical quality to them. Draco, Ron, and Harry seemed to stiffen and their eyes glazed. "Oops. Sorry." the girl said, and now looked a bit embarrassed as she snapped her fingers at the boys. "Hey! Snap out of it!" The three boys shook their heads in confusion.

"Merlin! You're one of the Forest Children!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

Sully looked impressed. "Well now, you are a smart one. But really I'm only a half breed."

Minerva started rubbing her forehead. "Now I need a drink." she sighed and took a seat at the table, gesturing for Sully to do the same. The girl plopped down and immediately put her feet back on the table. "Perhaps you shouldn't take that particular position dear." She threw a pointed look towards the three teenage boys who were surreptitiously staring at the girl's underpants.

"We don't mind." Draco grinned.

"Draco!" Lucius muttered at his son's nerve.

Sully laughed. "Thanks Hot-stuff Jr." she didn't remove her legs, just shrugged. "What's the point in wearing panties if no one's gonna see em."

Minerva changed the subject. "I don't know very much about the Forest Children. Please, enlighten us, unless you'd rather this be a private conversation?"

Sully shrugged again. "Let's hear what Brainy over here knows about my peeps first."

Hermione flushed. "Not all that much. Just that they're a race, thought to be extinct, also known as high elves. In no way related to the house-elves that we see now. They have magic, but while in some ways similar to ours it's in a different league all together."

"Pretty close. They aren't extinct, they're just real hard to find. Two, we're very distantly related to house-elves, although house-elves don't like to recognize that relationship. Snobs." This comment got several gobsmacked looks. "Forest Children draw their power from the elements; Earth, Air, Fire, Water. Biggest Hippies you'll ever find. My father was a Forest Child. My mother was a witch. Therefore you got me…half breed."

"What does your name mean?" Ginny was sitting staring fascinated at the girl who was only slightly older than she. "If you don't mind my asking?"

Sully was feeling relaxed. There was no danger coming off of any of these people, although the dark man, and the older blonde man had darkness running in their veins…no way to escape that when you've done wrong. She was pretty sure she had some of the same signs. "Sullivan was my maternal grandmother's name. My other names mean Elvin Hope and Honoured of the Branch. They thought I was going to be a boy."

"Got that one wrong." Ron muttered eying the girl's assets.

Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. "Honestly Ronald."

"You're obviously not from here. What made you come?" Harry asked, focusing on the girl's face. He wasn't the only one to notice the grin slip from her face to be replaced briefly by pain, and then blankness.

"I was raised in America, Northern Washington actually. My father died when I was a child, I barely remember him. My mother was killed by those black robed men about nine months ago. She told me to run. Told me to come here and find Albus Dumbledore, that he would protect and help me. My father's people want nothing to do with me. So I came to find this Dumbledore man. Everywhere I go these dweebs keep finding me." Now everyone was silent. "So, do you know where I can find this man?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I was rereading and realized I screwed up on Remus's eye color. At one point I referred to them as a greenish-blue, and then several chapters later I said they were brown. I've gone back and corrected it. Sorry. **

Catalina was heading back to the greenhouse to do some more work with Pomona when she came across the lovely girl that Minerva had brought back to the castle just the day before. The beautiful girl was staring out the windows but her eyes weren't focusing on any particular thing. It was easy to see she was lost in her thoughts. Cat's heart went out to her. She'd lost both parents, been hunted by men who were as bad as if not worse than Abraham, and she'd just found out that the man whom she'd been sent to, the man who was supposed to protect her, was also dead and gone. "Good morning Sully, how are you today?"

Sully snapped back to attention and gave a small smile to the blonde woman. She didn't know much about the woman, other than the fact that for some reason these people thought Catalina Barron was a Muggle. The woman might not be a witch, but she and her daughter Ophelia were definitely not plain-jane Muggles. "I'm fair to middlin'. How are you?"

"Good. I can honestly say since coming here, most days I'm good." Cat smiled. She approached the girl to look down on the grounds. "I was heading out to the greenhouse. Pomona leaves in two days and she's been giving me instructions so I can help take care of things while she's gone. I'm going to be helping a young man by the name of Neville. What are your plans for the day?"

"Remus, Ophelia, and I are going to Diagon Alley." Sully saw the flicker of fear and unease cross Catalina Barron's face. "I won't let anything harm your daughter."

Cat smiled wryly. "I know both you and Remus will protect her. I guess it's just been a long time since she's gone somewhere so public without me. It's been a long time since I've had other people helping to watch over my girls."

"That you trust me so quickly means more to me than you really know." Sully spoke softly.

Cat looked at the girl next to her. Today Sully wore knee high red vinyl boots, short red vinyl shorts, and a red vinyl bustier. The girl had multiple hoop earrings in her ears, seven in one and nine in the other. One eyebrow sported two piercings, while the other held one. A small red ruby graced the side of her nose, and when Sully spoke Cat could see that her tongue was pierced as well. The tattoos that covered the right side of the girl's body didn't detract from her beauty, neither did the multiple piercings. "Sometimes people let the physical appearance of something influence their decisions. I myself have been guilty of this. I thought because Abraham was so handsome he had to be wonderful, he wasn't. You're a lovely girl, and I happen to think your body art enhances that."

Sully knew Abraham was Cat's ex husband. She also knew the man had been abusive. She didn't know the full extent, but with her abilities it hadn't been difficult to pick up on torment the Barron family had suffered. "Thank you Cat."

"I know how hard it is to lose your mother Sully. If you ever need someone or something, please feel free to come see me." Cat offered.

"There you are Miss Myrthaltin." Remus and Ophelia had just made it to the top of the stairs and now stood watching the two women. "Are you ready to proceed to Diagon Alley?"

"Whenever you are."

&

Annabeth was exhausted. The night before Kelliope had shown up at her doorstep sobbing. Hobart's family had contacted her parent's immediately, not only expecting an apology, but also expecting Kell to continue on with the wedding. The girl had been beyond wrecked. Annabeth couldn't understand how parents would try to force their own child to enter a loveless marriage. Sure, it used to be done all the time, but that was in the dark ages, not current times…well, at least not as much in current times. So now Annabeth was getting the shop ready for opening, and trying to remember the code to get into the potions cabinet for a pepper up potion.

"Morning Annabeth!" Fred called out.

"Good morning Annabeth!" George followed his brother shortly after. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Tired." She replied and finally got the needed potion and downed it quickly. "I needed that." She muttered.

Fred grinned. "Out sowing your…"

"Wild oats?" George finished.

"No, Kelliope came over. Her parents aren't taking her break up well."

"Did she go back to the git?" Fred frowned. George struggled not to chuckle.

"No, but they're certainly not making it easy on the poor girl. She might stop in and see me later."

"Oh?" Fred tried unsuccessfully to hide his cheer at the thought of the blonde girl returning.

"That's fine." George was just shaking his head. His brother was over the moon for the girl. "That guy she was with was a complete moron."

Of course Fred agreed with this sentiment. "Did she happen to tell you which school she went to?"

Annabeth hid her grin. "She was home schooled by private tutors. She hated it, but I can tell the girl is really smart."

The door to the shop opened and the girl in question entered and stood hesitantly near the door. It was easy to see she had been crying as her eyes were puffy and ringed in red, and her nose was red and shiny. Her normal thin lips were slightly swollen and chapped, and as Annabeth hurried over to wrap an arm around her shoulders she started sobbing again. She was trying to speak through her cries, but it was all coming out garbled. The Weasley twins moved quickly.

"Come along love, there there, it's all going to be all right." Fred soothed as he moved forward to assist Annabeth in getting Kelliope into the backroom.

George was already moving to get tea for the girl. "Fred's right Kelliope. There's nothing we can't fix if given the opportunity."

"You guys are so…so nice." She hiccupped and followed as they led her to a chair behind the counter. She knew they wanted to know what had happened. "I got home last night and my parents were furious. Hobart's parents had already contacted them and they were angry that I'd hit their precious Hobie. I tried to tell my parents how I felt when I'm with him, but they wouldn't listen. They said I was lucky to be getting someone with his status. I told them that I wasn't getting him anymore since I'd broken off the engagement, and then they really went crazy. They told me that I would indeed be getting married to Hobart. Then they said if I continued to argue that they would disown me. They told me if I didn't marry him I couldn't stay there…"

"What did you tell them?' Annabeth asked gently; the twins had gone silent. Even at their angriest, their parents would never kick them out or disown them…

"I left!" She wailed. "I took my things and left and now I don't have anywhere to go! What am I going to do?"

"Well, first we need you to calm down…after that we can start figuring things out." Annabeth soothed.

The twins had walked a few steps away and were muttering to each other. Finally, after nodding at each other with pleased expressions, they walked back over to the girls. "Right, well, here's what we suggest." George began.

"We're going to be opening a shop in Hogsmeade soon. We were going to have to hire someone to work in that shop, as well as a manager to take care of things when we're not there." Fred spoke.

"The store's under renovation currently and there's an apartment on top of the store." Now it was George.

Fred picked up the explanation. "So what we think is that you start working for us here…"

"Then when the shop is ready there, you would switch over to that shop…"

"Or Annabeth could…or even both of you could."

"Until we hire another employee it's all sort of in the air."

"It's quite possible we could just do a rotation."

"What do you think?"

Kell and Annabeth had been watching the twins talk. It was fascinating. Annabeth had seen it before of course, but it still amazed her. The two were so in tune with each other. "You would hire me? But I've never worked before…You don't even know me."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "Seem all right by us." George stated.

"You're both wonderful. I'll take the job. Thank you so much." She sniffled.

The door to the shop opened and Remus entered with two younger women, both attractive in different ways. As soon as Remus entered the shop Annabeth straightened her posture without even realizing it.

"Good morning all." Remus greeted the small group, and his eyes immediately went to Annabeth. She was even lovelier today than she had been the first time he saw her a few days before.

"Good to see you Remus." Fred grinned. "Way we present one of our new employees Kelliope…I don't know your last name Kell?"

"Kelliope Friggles." She blushed slightly as his attention turned to her.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Friggles. These are my new friends Ophelia Barron and Sully Myrthaltin."

"Great to meet you!"

"Are one of you one of the Muggles staying at the castle?"

Ophelia looked between the two men who were identical. "I'm a Muggle."

"Not hardly." Sully snorted. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sully. Not a Muggle."

"Both Americans?" Fred asked with interest. George was busy staring at Sully and Ophelia's legs. "Well, look around, and if you need anything let us know. We're here to please."

While Remus took a few moments to speak with the twins, Annabeth went back to working on the books in the back room, and Sully, Kelliope and Ophelia began looking around the shop. The three girls would occasionally speak and they all showed a hint of shyness as they began to get to know each other. Sully wasn't normally a shy girl, but then again she wasn't used to spending much time with other females either. So far neither Kell nor Lia had been rude or catty towards the half-elf, and she was returning to her normal brash, blunt self. She was in the middle of laughing as Kell finished the story of Hobart and the Belgium Belching Chocolates, when the door to the shop slammed open so hard that it cracked the glass. Five men in dark black robes and white masks entered the shop with menacing steps.

"Good grief how many of you fuckers are there?" Sully rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Enough to take care of a disgusting creature such as yourself." The man in front hissed.

One of the men had seen Kell and he pointed at her. "A Pureblood? Associating with filth?"

"The only filth I see is you people. You'd better leave before it's too late for you!" Kell spat at the man.

The first man chuckled, and the other four joined him. "Foolish little girl, what are you going to do to us? You can't use magic in this store; the blood traitors saw to that! We out number you, and we're bigger and stronger. We need the creature for our own reasons, but you two girls," his eyes roamed nastily over Kell and Ophelia's bodies. "Well, you two ladies can keep us entertained while we wait."

Ophelia was trembling. She wished Remus and those two red-haired boys would come back out. She was scared to call out though in case it made these dark men hurt them sooner. Her eyes glanced around frantically wondering if she could find something that could help. At least they couldn't use magic…that was a blessing, right? Finally, her eyes landed on something called Harry's Exploding Snitch. If it exploded it had to be useful in this situation, right? Ophelia trembled as she began to inch towards the item slowly.

Kell recognized the man who'd spoken to her. "Your Dark Lord is dead! Too bad you didn't join him." Kell prayed Fred, George, and the older man, Remus returned quickly.

The man who'd originally spoken chuckled and motioned the others to spread out.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sully stated in a very calm tone. "And you aren't going to hurt my new friends."

One of the men from the back had reached Kell. He stared down at her for several tense moments. Kell gasped as she realized who stood before her. "Father?" she whispered.

With a snarl the man lashed out striking her with the back of his hand across her face. She cried out, and all hell broke loose.

&

Molly Weasley watched Catalina Barron as she began to plant the bulbs for the Singing Daffodils. The blonde woman was smiling and taking pleasure in the simple task. "Hello there!"

Catalina looked up to see the shorter, plumper woman with the shiny red hair. She could instantly see the resemblance to Ginny and Ron. "Hi! You must be Mrs. Weasley! Your children have told me all about you!"

Molly chuckled. "Call me Molly dear. I've been hearing about you and yours for the past few days myself. Just wanted to come and meet you."

Cat finished the last row of bulbs and stood, brushing off her hands. "I'm glad you did."

The bulbs in the ground started humming and Cat looked surprised. Molly's grin widened. "Don't you just love those? I swear that humming could send me off to sleep. The only bad part of em is when they hit puberty, some of them sound all froggy."

"It's still just so odd to hear plant life singing." Cat shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get used to it quick as can be. Would you care to join me in the castle for a spot of tea?"

"I would love to." She responded and the two headed up to Hogwarts.


	15. List of Original CharactersRef sheet

**Original Character List (will be updated as the story continues)**

**Name: **Catalina Rosabel Christakos Barron

**Age:** 34yr.

**Description:** Dark Blonde hair; navy blue eyes. 5'8; curvy, but too thin currently. Assumed Muggle; Innate ability to block Legilimens; badly abused by ex husband. (Abraham Barron); Nanny to Teddy Lupin. Two daughters. (Ophelia and Lysistrata)

**Name:** Ophelia Anne Barron

**Age:** 18

**Description:** Dark chestnut hair; navy blue eyes. 5'6". Not as curvy as her mother, and too thin. Assumed Muggle; innate ability to block legilimens. Badly abused by father (Abraham Barron); Raped by Simon Masters; owns puppy Judd.

**Name:** Lysistrata Marie Barron

**Age: **16

**Description:** Dark blonde hair; dark brown eyes. 5'5". Thin, but very curvy when filled out. Muggleborn witch. Badly abused by father (Abraham Barron); Has owl Mr.Crinklebine; Multilingual

**Name:** Abraham Barron

**Age:** 39

**Description:** Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. 6'2". Thick musculature, looks like he works out. Horribletemper; Very violent. Extremely wealthy. (Lyss has eluded to her father and his friends being well known, but not how)

**Name:** Simon Masters

**Age:** ??

**Description:** Medium blonde hair, light brown eyes. 6'2". Lanky and wiry, but very toned. Associates with Abraham Barron. Simon is mostly unknown at this point.

**Name:** Jesse "The Brickwall" Marquez

**Age:** 27

**Description:** Short black hair; dark brown eyes, 5'8". Built like a brick shithouse. Assoc of Abraham and Simon.

**Name:** Annabeth Finn Duffy

**Age:** 25

**Description:** Long, auburn hair, dark green eyes, 5'4". Probably a few pounds overweight, very feminine and soft. Now works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Suffers from an affliction of bad luck.

**Name:** Kelliope Tora Friggles

**Age:** 19

**Description:** Long, light blonde hair; lght blue eyes, 5'6". slender. Came into WWW with fiancé, whom she dumped due to his stupidity. Family said they would disown her if she didn't marry the fiancé. Offered a job by the twins. Very intelligent, raised wealthy.

**Name:** Hobart Cruter

**Age:** 20

**Description:** brown hair. Hazel eyes. 5'11". Extremely good looking, good build. Former fiancé of Kelliope. Wealthy.

**Name:** Sullivan Nuess Myrthaltin

**Age:** ??

**Description:** Long Black hair, (natural) blue highlights when the sun hits it. 5'9". Very curvy, womanly body. Appears young. Multiple piercings. Multiple tattoos. Quite the attitude. Father was a High Elf, or one of the Forest Children, Mother was a witch.


	16. Chapter 16

One of the men was stalking Ophelia whose eyes were wide with fear. She couldn't block out his thoughts as they seemed to swim around her. They were jumbled, as they normally were when she 'read' such violence, but she could make out several distinct thoughts. Words like 'kill', 'rape', 'cut' hit her mind and her fear grew. Then the man grabbed her left arm, and the thoughts cleared. In her mind's eye a vision appeared showing this man as he tortured Professor Snape at the request of his Dark Lord. He laughed as he kicked and cut. Fury blazed brightly through the normally passive girl, and barely thinking about it she slammed the item she'd found on the shelves next to her into the trousers of the man holding her. Then she did something she'd never done before. Lia used the full power of her mind and sent it like a blast at the man. He started screaming and released her immediately. She watched as he clutched at his head, his nails clawing at his temples. Seconds later the exploding snitch did just that and exploded ripping another scream from him. He fell to the ground and began to convulse. Lia screamed and began running towards the back of the shop where the twins and Remus had disappeared to.

Kell was scrambling backwards as her father advanced on her. "Why Daddy? You're one of them? How?"

"Of course I'm with the Dark Lord, you stupid child! He was our future!! The future of Pure Blooded wizards everywhere until that fucking half blood boy ruined it all! Why do you think we kept you at home to learn? We didn't want you to associate with filthy half breeds or blood traitors! Now you've turned out to be filthy just like the rest of them! You've become a filthy blood traitor!"

Tears were streaming down her face. "You're a monster! I'm not filthy, you are." She cried out as he kicked her in the belly, and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Fucking waste of my time raising you. Should've drowned you at birth!" He pulled out a wicked blade and advanced.

As soon as the man hit Kell, Sully lashed out with a spinning kick to the midsection of the Death Eater in front of her. He fell back slightly with a grunt, knocking into the second man approaching her. He didn't stay back long though. Very quickly the last three men were surrounding Sully, and now she was grinning. "Three of you to handle little ol' me? I'm flattered."

"Soon you'll be dead!" the first man snapped as he wiped blood away from his lips. She must have hurt him worse than he'd thought when she'd kicked him. "You'd be dead now if we didn't need you alive."

"Boy yesterday seemed to think it would be okay to kill me." she said conversationally as she made sure to keep all three men in her peripheral vision.

"He was an idiot." The man started chuckling. "See, we need to take your blood from your still living body for this to work."

Sully felt a chill run down her back. So, they wanted to use her for some dark ritual. Fuck that. "Hate to break it to you Chucky, but even though you bore me to tears, that ain't gonna make me give up. It's tempting…but not gonna happen."

She didn't miss the subtle gesture from the two men to her sides, and just as they both yelled "Stupefy!" she moved.

George had come running when he'd heard Ophelia Barron screaming. His brother and Remus were close behind him. The sight that met the men was something the twins at least had never seen. The girl in tight red vinyl was surrounded, two of the men were hexing her, and almost as if she slowed down time in her area she moved and twisted in a way they'd never seen a human manage. The hexes hit the two Death Eaters who'd ended up facing each other when she'd gotten out of the way, and they slumped to the floor. George jumped, slid across the counter and tackled the man still facing Sully.

Fred saw the man with the large knife bearing down on Kell who lay on the floor with a hand to her reddening cheek. He grabbed his broom as he strode out, caught a glimpse of George ramming into another Death Eater, and slammed the handle of the broom straight into the face of Kell's unsuspecting attacker. Unfortunately with as weak as Fred still was the man just stumbled backwards with the hit. He turned on Fred with a snarl, but Remus was right behind Fred and managed to pull the younger man out of the way of a vicious stab. The knife caught Fred's shoulder into of his heart.

"No!" Ophelia Barron screamed, and Kell's attacker looked over at the girl. His mouth dropped open as he saw the man who'd gone after the brunette on the ground bleeding from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He looked up and met the girl's intense blue gaze. "No." She whispered fiercely and pushed her mind out at this man as well.

The knife dropped from his hand and he choked, grabbing his head as pain ripped through it. Remus, Fred, and Kell watched with something close to horror and astonishment as the man passed out. Their eyes went to Ophelia in time to see her eyes roll back in her head and she too fell to the ground unconscious.

It didn't take long to get the Death Eaters restrained, and the group was only slightly startled to see Annabeth entering with Aurors. She explained that as soon as the men had passed on their way to help the girls she'd gone for help. "Is she all right?" she'd asked Remus as he'd lifted Ophelia and moved her to a cot the twins had in case Fred felt too tired to work.

Remus met the Irish girl's eyes. "I think that Miss Barron is turning out to be so much more than a mere Muggle." he murmured.

Annabeth nodded. "She brought those men down with her mind Mr. Lupin. Even the Aurors had no idea how she did it."

"Please call me Remus."

"Then you should call me Annabeth." She responded in a light tone as he looked over at her. Flutters filled her belly.

"Is she all right?" Kell whispered as she entered the small room. Occasionally a shiver would still run over the blonde girl. Fred was right behind her, and he too looked worried as his eyes fell on the girl passed out on the cot.

"She's going to be fine. Whatever it was that she did seemed to have taken a great amount of energy." Remus explained. "I think she just needs some rest."

"Are you all right?" Kell turned her attention to Fred. The Aurors had fixed his wound, but his shirt was still ripped open and blood tinged it.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Couldn't just let that Death Eater hurt you now could I?"

"It was my Father." she whispered in shame.

"Your father?" George and Sully had come up behind them, and so they all moved into the room.

"I should leave." Kell tried to stifle the sobs that wanted to escape.

"No you shouldn't. If your father's a Death Eater, Merlin only knows how many other of his friends are Death Eaters. You could be in danger!" Fred's voice had raised as he considered the possibility of her being seriously injured and possibly killed.

"But that's why I should go! I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me." She explained.

It looked like Fred would explode, but instead Sully spoke. "Sweetie, hate to tell you this, but they weren't here for you. They were here for me. It was just bad luck that your daddy was one of them sent in."

This got everyone's attention. "Why do they want you?" George asked. He was confused.

Remus and Sully were looking at each other. Remus spoke. "Miss Myrthaltin is a half elf."

Sully sprawled into a chair next to the cot. "That's me. Half elf, half witch. Just a little bit of half breed deliciousness."

"They obviously want to use her blood in some type of spell."

"My guess would be they want to see if half elf works as good as whole elf in resurrection spells." she told the group.

"Oh bloody hell!" Fred swore. "I had hoped Harry had taken care of that Bastard for good!"

"hmmm" They turned as a group as Ophelia began to come awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and the first person she saw was Annabeth. She frowned a bit, "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine in part to you." the other woman answered softly.

"That's never happened before." her voice was slightly slurred and the exhaustion was evident. "Never been able to hurt someone just by thinking about it."

"Is that what you did Miss Barron?" Remus asked soothingly. "You thought about hurting them?"

Ophelia scooted up on the cot until she was sitting. "I could hear his thoughts, the man in front of me…that's not new, I can't always hear people, but in extreme situations I can. Today I could hear them all, they were overlapping each other and it was almost painful. And then it was like…I tapped into the man in front of me. I could see a memory that was so close in his mind…the man you call the Dark Lord was there, and he was telling the man to hurt Professor Snape." Tears started to run down the girl's face as she spoke, but she didn't seem to notice. "I saw it…I saw as he kicked and hurt him. It made me so angry. I don't know what happened but suddenly all that anger just needed to get out, so I pushed it at him."

"We'll get it figured out Ophelia." Remus promised. He could see she was becoming more upset. "We'll all work together and get it figured out."

&

Cat and Molly were just finishing tea when Lucius Malfoy strode into the Great Hall. Cat's eyes were immediately drawn to the pale man. Molly saw where her attention had fallen and stood. "Lucius! How wonderful to see you!"

Cat watched as Molly pulled the man in for an enthusiastic hug. She almost smirked to see the pained expression on his handsome face. Here was a man not used to such affections, but she noticed he didn't pull away, instead trying to return the hug somewhat hesitantly. "You as well Molly." he murmured and his icy blue eyes caught Catalina's. "Ms. Barron." he greeted.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you today?" she had moved over to them.

He sighed. "I've started scouring the building to see if there are any more…I believe you Muggles call them booty traps?…left over from the Death Eaters reign of Hogwarts."

"Booby traps…" She chuckled. "We call them booby traps. Like the boggarts? They were a trap weren't they?"

"I'm not quite sure if they were left as a trap, or if the Carrows were just idiots. Perhaps a bit of both really."

"Ron and Ginny told us about the boggarts, you poor dears." Molly clucked maternally. "I'm so glad you and your girls weren't hurt at all."

Their conversation was interrupted as a commotion in the entry drew their attention. Heading out they found Remus, Sully, Ophelia, the twins, a blonde girl, and a woman with dark red hair entering. Snape was just approaching from the dungeons to the left, and scowled as he found Remus carrying Ophelia.

"My Lord, what happened!" Cat cried and rushed towards her little girl.

Snape had moved instantly as Ophelia reached out to him, and without thinking taken her from Remus and into his own arms. No one questioned him. "Are you injured?" he murmured.

"No." she answered still looking in his eyes. Ever since she'd seen that vision she'd known she needed to come and see him for herself. Now, knowing he was safe, she turned to her mother. "I'm okay Mama, just very tired."

Catalina ran her hands over her daughter's face. "Okay Sweet Pea. Severus would you take Lia to her room so she can get some rest?"

He turned startled eyes on her, but nodded quickly and moved away from the group. He'd thought her mother would be angry that he seemed drawn to the young woman, instead she seemed…grateful.

Cat watched them go as Remus and the others filled her in on the happenings at the joke shop. Minerva had joined them, and when they'd found that the joke shop would have to be closed so it could be investigated by the Ministry, she invited the group to stay at the castle. Deciding to make an event of it she also invited Molly and her family, as well as Draco and Hermione. While Molly went to round up her brood and the other teens, Cat went back to the Great Hall to sit before her legs gave out.

"Are you well?" his voice from the doorway surprised her.

Cat looked up. "Yes…as well as I can be I think."

"Lupin did not mean for harm to come to your child."

"I know. I don't blame any of them in there for this."

"I just didn't want you to forbid her from doing things that girls her age do." he told her as he stood near her. "For many years I forbade Draco from living as he should and it did much damage."

She looked at him quietly. "She was in a dangerous situation, but she wasn't hurt…she fought back. That's what she's learning here. She's learning to fight back. I could never teach her that, because I never did."

"Perhaps you didn't fight back, but that was because you had to survive. You didn't think your children were in danger, and to keep them that way you endured what you had to. When you realized that they were suffering you fled, and that is fighting back." he told her with a shrug.

"You make it sound like I did something brave…" she laughed bitterly. "I wasn't brave, I was terrified."

"You did what you had to do, and you got your daughters somewhere safe." he murmured.

"They are safer here…even with boggarts…they're safer. There are people here taking care of them, not just me."

Lucius decided to ask something he'd been thinking of. "And does it concern you…this connection your eldest has with Severus?"

Cat looked at the blonde man, and could see the nerves. He was nervous, perhaps even worried about her answer. "Honestly? No. I'm not blind. I see it. I see the way she looks at him. I see the way he struggles against it. My little girl is falling in love with him, and it doesn't worry me. He's not a man like Simon. He won't hurt her in that way. Even while he struggles with his feelings he'll still do everything in his power to make sure she's okay. I think she knows that."

"And how do you know that?" he whispered, lost in her gaze. "How? If you knew what he was…"

"Lucius, I know what he was…I know what you were…it doesn't matter to me. You've both done terrible things, and in the end you turned aside from those things even though it would have been easier to continue on that path. I'm not a witch, but I do know things. I see things. It's my gift. I will not stand in the way of whatever this is that's developing between Ophelia and Severus."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, so you'll probably think Snape is out of character...heck, you'll probably think they all are, but I just want you to know they won't always be like they are in this chapter. Snape is how he is because of who he's with. **

Kell stared out the window at the grounds of Hogwarts. She remembered when she'd gotten the invitation to come here for school. She'd been so very excited. Then her heart had broken when her father informed her she wouldn't be attending. Instead they'd hired two tutors to come in and teach her everything she needed to know. They'd even arranged for her to take her NEWTS with the Ministry in a private setting. Kell had grown up with very few friends. Perhaps that was part of the reason she'd accepted Hobart so easily; he'd been someone her age who she could speak with and do things with. Now she'd gotten rid of him, and she'd lost her family. She knew that it was good she'd broken it off with the idiot, and she knew that if her parents were supporters of the Dark Lord then she wanted no part of them, but still, a small part of her now felt very much alone.

"Are you all right?" a quiet voice came from the doorway.

She turned to see Fred looking at her with worry in his eyes. "I'm all right, just feeling a bit…glum."

He nodded. "I suppose you would. It's been an extremely trying few days for you hasn't it?"

"I never realized my family was involved with him. How could I not know that? It makes me feel quite stupid."

He approached. "You're not stupid. How would you know what to look for if they never mentioned it?"

"I always knew Pureblood was important to them, but I never saw the tattoo on his arm, and he never even spoke of the Dark Lord in our home."

"Then you couldn't know."

"But I feel as if I should've known Fred. I just…should have known."

"Well that's just silly…" He looked startled. "Wait a minute…You know I'm Fred?"

She looked at him curiously. "Well of course I do. I mean, sure you and George are identical in most ways, but I know who you are."

He grinned for a moment before deciding it probably wasn't appropriate. "It's just that not even our mother can normally tell us apart."

Kell smiled. "Well, I can." Her eyes met his own, and suddenly she felt shy and could feel butterflies in her belly. "Thank you for helping me today Fred. I was terrified. I'm sorry my father hurt you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you more than he had Kell." he told her gruffly and looked out the window hoping she wouldn't see how he felt…he knew it was too soon.

"You're my hero." she told him softly. Before she could think better of it she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. He turned slightly until their lips were pressed together and didn't pull away. Kell made the choice and opened her mouth slightly to dart her tongue out and touch the edge of his upper lip. He opened his mouth to hers and their mouths merged fully.

&

Annabeth felt as if her eyes would pop out of her head at any moment. When Remus, Fred, and George had told her they were bringing her with them she could hardly believe it! She'd never attended a school for witchcraft growing up; instead she and her parents had put all of her focus on dancing. Now she wondered if that hadn't been a terrible mistake. The building and everything around her thrummed with energy that called to her own.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Annabeth turned to see Minerva McGonagall approaching. They'd been introduced briefly in the entry way to the school. "It's magnificent. I'm thinking I should have come to school instead of all those dance lessons."

Minerva smiled. So few children refused the invitation to attend Hogwarts, she had recognized the names of Annabeth Duffy and Kelliope Friggles when Remus had spoken their names. If she remembered correctly Annabeth had been from a small Irish wizarding community, and Miss Friggles had been home schooled and came from a prominent Pureblood family. "So you're a dancer?"

Annabeth blushed. "Oh no Ma'am. Maybe once upon a time, but that was several years past now. It seems that I'm afflicted with chronic bad luck. That makes it pretty much impossible for me to dance professionally. They tend not to look fondly upon someone they see as a liability."

"Chronic bad luck? Surely someone could have cured you by now?"

"No one's been able to help me. I've been to St Mungo's, and seen many specialists. They say it's not a curse, or any type of magical affliction…" she shrugged. "It's something that I'm afraid I'm stuck with for the rest of my life."

Minerva reached out and patted the young woman soothingly. "Well, perhaps there is still hope. We'll just have to keep trying until we find a way to help you. If there's one thing we at Hogwarts know my dear, is that we don't just give up because something looks impossible."

"Well, I appreciate that you and yours would even be willing to help at all."

"You've proven yourself a friend Miss Duffy. We are very loyal to our friends."

&

Neither Severus nor Ophelia spoke as he strode through corridors until they reached the Barron's chambers. Ophelia spoke the password, and the door opened. With hand motions she directed him to her room, and he gently laid her on her bed. He sat on the edge staring down at her with his dark, impenetrable gaze.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"How do you feel?" he asked in his silky voice, keeping his voice soft. It felt odd to him to speak without a bite to his words.

She smiled a bit, "Tired, and my head hurts."

Severus pulled a potion out of one of the deep pockets of his robes. "Drink this." he urged, and she didn't hesitate to do so. "We should not have let you go…I should not have let you go."

"I can't remain here forever." she sighed as she realized her head felt much better. His hand rested on the bed next to him, and she placed hers on top, letting their fingers clasp.

"Are you so sure of that?"

Lia looked into his eyes and wondered why it was this man didn't scare her? Why did this man make her feel so very safe? "I was not injured. No one hurt me."

"But they tried. They could have succeeded."

"I saw…the man who attacked me…I saw inside his mind…saw his thoughts…the things he's done. One of his clearest memories is of you." Lia felt like her heart would break. Just remembering the pain which had been inflicted upon the man in front of her…

"I am not a good man Miss Barron."

"That's not true." She denied. "You are not an easy man…nor are you necessarily a pleasant man, but you are definitely a good man. You have done many bad things. That does not change the fact that you turned your back on those things and try to atone for your past transgressions."

"You are so young…"

"Perhaps I am, chronologically young. But I am far past my seventeen years in every other way. Besides I'll be eighteen soon."

"Miss Barron…"

"Call me Lia, or even Ophelia, but not Miss Barron…not here in my rooms." she pleaded.

"Ophelia…" he murmured and his free hand moved to cup her cheek.

"Kiss me Severus…kiss me and it will make all of those things I saw, those horrible things that man was doing to hurt you, it will make it all go away."

Severus felt his heart clutch. She'd witnessed one of his beatings and now acted as if it would destroy her. How, when she looked at him from those eyes, how could he deny her the thing that they both wanted? He couldn't. Severus Snape leaned in carefully and captured her willing lips in a gentle kiss.

&

Sully was on her way down the corridor heading for the Great Hall when Lucius Malfoy exited one of the classrooms. "Well hey there Hot Stuff, how's it hangin'?"

One pale eyebrow shot up as he regarded her. "Pardon me? How is what precisely hanging?"

"Oh, sorry, my bad…guess you don't necessarily speak the slang lingo." she grinned mischievously. "What's up? What's going on?" She couldn't help the widening grin as he looked to the ceiling before understanding what she was asking.

"For a moment I forgot you were raised among the Muggle population." He scowled. "But it all comes back as I hear you speak."

"You act like that's a bad thing." She shrugged as they walked down the hall. "I think I'm pretty damned lucky for how I was raised."

"And how is that exactly?" he seemed shocked. "Raised away from the community that could have taught you all you would ever want to know? Just with the abilities you've shown since we've met you would be highly sought after in our world."

"I know all I need to know, and if I don't then I'll learn it. I was raised to understand three ways of life; non-magical, the way of the witch, and the way of the elves. I wasn't welcome by the elves, they looked down upon me the way you and yours looked down upon the Muggles and Muggleborn. And the witching community, well, they just look to me for what I can do for them…either consciously or with my blood. Do you honestly think this magical world of yours would want me for me? Hardly, they want me for what I can give to them. The Muggles, they never knew I was different, and they didn't care. I was one of them."

"Yet you weren't. You can't tell me you didn't have to hide your abilities from them? You can't tell me you never felt out of place." he asked in a dry voice. They were now walking downstairs.

"Of course I couldn't use witchcraft, or my elvish abilities in front of them…but they didn't shun me outright. Nor did they try to belly up to me to get something from me….well, unless it was a male and he liked my looks." Now her grin turned naughty and she fluttered her eyelashes to let him know what she meant.

Lucius couldn't help but be amused by the girl. He found her intriguing. He also found her infuriating, but that was from her brash nature. Lucius had always been methodical and cautious in his approach to everything. "Yes, I could see that you would be quite popular with men…perhaps even with some women."

"Even those Death eaters sent after me have those thoughts running through their heads." She looked disgusted. They moved through the open doorway to see the large group of people, most redheads, talking in smaller groups. It seemed that the rest of the castle's inhabitants had also made their way to the large room, and it seemed that they were all having a smashing time. When she and the pale man stopped walking Sully was surprised to see his attention focused on the blonde woman, the Muggle, Catalina. "They're not quite what you would have expected are they?" she murmured watching him carefully.

He didn't need to ask of whom she spoke; his eyes had automatically sought out Catalina. She was currently chatting and laughing with Molly and Arthur Weasley. "No…but I can't imagine that all Muggles are the same as Catalina Barron and her daughters." He looked over and into the half-elf's startling violet eyes. At that moment the young woman's eyes seemed ancient.

"They are descended from the purest form of human." she murmured for his ears alone. "Muggles true, but not the Muggles of today."

"Tell me." he muttered having a feeling that what she spoke of now was very important.

"Have you ever heard of the Oracle of Delphi? Catalina and her children are descended from that line. Human, but pure and untainted."

"I don't understand."

"I know. But one day you might. And even if you don't it will not matter…what matters now is how your breath catches when she enters the room, how your heart races when she smiles, how your body aches when the sorrow enters her eyes, or the surge of anger you feel when she is injured. Those mean something Lucius Malfoy, do not ignore them." The half-elf looked at him and he saw something 'other' in her countenance, then she was back and a grin widened her mouth. "You're in for a time of it Hot Stuff…quite the time of it." She walked away from him before he could speak again.

"Hi Sully!" Hermione called out as the half-elf approached. "Are you okay? Mrs. Weasley told us that Death Eaters attacked you!"

"I'm fine Hermione, thanks though. I think we definitely won that round. Five more of the dickheads taken out of the equation." Sully smirked. "I think the only injuries that were suffered were Fred getting cut and Kell getting hit."

Hermione grimaced. "They told us earlier. Poor Kell, to find out your father's a Death Eater like that…how wretched."

"Yeah, but she's a strong kid. She'll be fine…plus it looks like she's got a good support system." Sully nodded towards where Fred and Kell held hands as they chatted with Harry and Ron.

"Poor bloke didn't even know what hit him." George had walked up and swung his arms up and around both girls. "How are you lovelies?"

"Where's Ophelia George?" Hermione asked.

George grinned, but Sully spoke first. "Look to the door." she murmured.

It was almost as if the room as a whole looked. Severus Snape led Ophelia into the room slowly with her arm wrapped around his own. He led her to a chair and made sure she was seated comfortably before taking a seat next to her. Her sister, mother, and Harry moved over to them quickly.

"How romantic." Hermione sighed.

"A bit odd I say." George muttered, then shrugged. "Ah well, if anyone deserves a spot of good after years of bad I guess I'd say old Snape does…"

Sully turned her gaze on him. "That's quite a noble sentiment." She said thoughtfully. "I'm impressed."

Draco watched Snape and the girl just slightly older than he himself and made his way to his father.

"Hello Draco." Lucius clasped his son's shoulder with affection.

"Father, is her mother going to object to that do you think?" Draco asked with concern. Severus Snape had done so much for him, he couldn't do anything but hope for something good for his Godfather.

"She says she is not." Lucius responded and saw his son's eyes widen in surprise. "We spoke of it earlier. She seemed very accepting of it." Lucius's eyes were on Catalina again. He didn't know why he had this fascination, but the half elf had been right when describing how he felt.

"And you Father…" Draco now spoke slowly, hoping not to offend. "Are you pursuing Mrs. Barron?"

"I…" How did he answer this? How did he tell his son he didn't know that he had any right to do something of that sort? Not after his actions…

"Father…the war is over. Mother is gone, no matter how we loved her. The war is over and we now, not just you, but we now spend our lives trying to make up for our sins…If there is a chance she will make you happy Father…well then, you have my blessing." Draco smiled briefly. "Perhaps we should get some tables set up so we can eat supper?"


End file.
